


The Good and the Bad are Inevitable

by obsessionofcookies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Bullying, First Time, High School, KiKasa - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, cursing, himuro is also nerdy, kise starts off mean but don't worry, maybe cheesy, nerdy kasamatsu, popular kise, star player kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionofcookies/pseuds/obsessionofcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because getting stuck in the school with the one person that made your every day a living hell really shows how dark god’s humour really is. God is surely getting a good laugh out of this. Kasamatsu just wishes this asshole would stop lounging across the desk and blasting his obnoxious music out loud. While pretending to sleep like a fucking vampire.</p><p>Kasamatsu is going to murder this kid before this 'detention' is even completed. (nerd kasa and popular kise) kikasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this a joke?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: if you don't like bully and victim situations don't read, Kise is only an ass momentarily, so bare with him for a little bit// i seriously apologize beforehand if this may make you not like Kise - trust me he's still an adorable ball of sunshine - just a little bit lost in this fic.
> 
> this took me longer than i thought to write, but i'm quite proud with how it turned out from just a simple idea in my head :3 btw this is my first time writing seriously heated scenes (in later chapter) - so if it sucks really bad - i'm sorry for the bad writing, i'm a first timer at this
> 
> I'm not familiar with how classes in japan work so this is like a more westernised japan setting - with lockers, and different teachers for each subject, simply because i liked imagining them in this setting

The movies got it all wrong. 

Detention isn't writing an essay or copying out definitions from the first fifty pages of the Merriam Webster's dictionary. No, apparently it has fucking decided to change into something else entirely. So fucking different that it's no wonder there are so many idiots walking the halls of this high school. Far too many. A person can lose brain cells walking at this school.

The teachers must have gotten caught in the 'complete virus known as idiocy' because when Kasamatsu walks into what he expects to be a stern teacher supervising detention like in the movies with a dictionary in hand to hit you with, the second year student is instead greeted with the school's most pompous high schooler a young adult fiction could ever come up with.

Down to the perfectly cut blonde hair, flipping down nicely on his face. To the lack of proper uniform. No white button up or jacket. Just a random black _muscle shirt_ (because yes that fucking screams studious and I'm ready to learn at school - Kasamatsu is not shtting you that this idiot gets away with wearing that ridiculous shirt all day) and rolled up navy uniform pants. Paired with the classic generic guy shoes that all guys wear in their grade. The ones that look to be specifically used for sports, but 99% of the time are used just for appearances.

Yes. This is Kise Ryouta. And Kasamatsu has known this fucker ever since his charmingly disgusting face entered the school this damn new school year. A first year who already somehow made it to become the most talked about guy - probably the most fucked guy too (judging from how Kise talks with his fellow ‘group of bros’) - despite being a freshman straight from Grade fucking 8.

Yeah. It made zero sense to Kasamatsu too. 

Nevertheless, Kasamatsu was used to jackassses. The one in his grade had a name too - Aomine Daiki. There wasn't a day where that dick didn't bother Kasamatsu with insults, rough attacks, beatings, or just plain attitude. Kasamatsu is smart for lack of better word. And people who are popular at this school generally aren't. The result?

Smart people are fucking tormented and bullied. Including Kasamatsu.

It doesn't help that this is the one time he thought the school could actually do something right. You know, _learn_ to discipline these fools. Nope. They don't put a teacher to supervise detention in Room 206. _No_ they leave a half assed request to stay put on the whiteboard. As though the idiots would actually listen and spend time here patiently. This message allows them to do whatever they want. Including allowing them to leave.

Kasamatsu had been hoping to see the students break down and get frowned upon by the teacher. But nope. He's fucking greeted by Kise Ryouta. 

Not exactly greeted. 

The idiot is probably still trying to figure out how to read the few words haphazardly written on the board in cursive. Kasamatsu restrains the urge to run and vomit in the disgusting epiphanies known as the men’s bathroom toilets at this school. He ends up gulping down his saliva and glaring at the back of the asshole’s head he’s facing. The entrance to the classroom is at the back of the class, so all he sees is that obnoxious shade of golden bobbing up and down whilst squirming in his probably 50 year old plastic school chair (because our school isn’t just stupid, but also has no money). 

Kasamatsu decides to just let out a light sigh in hopes of drowning out the negative insults racking his entire brain. There’s no way Kasamatsu would ever start anything. Like insulting the star player of the basketball team and baseball team and probably every single fucking team at this school. The most popular kid.

Even _more popular_ than that chick with the blonde highlights, long nails, 10/10 makeup, big boobs and ass - and that’s truly saying something.

For one thing, Kise could probably beat Kasamatsu’s ass in a fight any day. He knows his odds are lower than 1% in actually winning a brawl. He’s far too lanky, his skinny arms barely holding any muscle compared to Kise’s rippling body. Kasamatsu is fairly skinny, he’s never even won an arm wrestling match in his life. And secondly, Kasamatsu wouldn’t want to go down to Kise’s level. The level of insulting and degrading every person he meets that isn’t ‘normal’ in terms of his standards.

Like last week when Kise had teased the poor nervous girl in Kasamatsu’s class for being “a fat cow” and “fugly”. Yeah. Kasamatsu would rather not give this piece of fucking shit a second of his life. It would be a waste of his time, breath and basically everything that Kasamatsu lives for. It would be a waste of his sanity and reason.

That’s why he sighs and walks to the third row (unlike Kise who’s fucking right at the front for some reason), dumping his fat backpack that weighs _way_ more than would be actually tolerable for a normal 16 year old onto the ugly white floor of the classroom. The bag obviously can’t be quiet for a single moment because it bangs loudly against the desk as he slides into the uncomfortable dark blue plastic chair. The resounding bang of the desk is so obvious Kasamatsu glares at his bag for giving away his presence to the dangerous teen sitting at the front row.

Kasamatsu would _like_ to think Kise wouldn’t bother him or beat him up - but they are literally _alone_ in this classroom. No witnesses. At all. Kasamatsu wouldn’t be surprised if he’s never found again after this detention.

Kise turns his _perfect_ face towards him, his famous golden-yellow eyes landing on Kasamatsu. They widen in surprise as though Kasamatsu shouldn’t actually be sitting in here right now. Which really, is a reasonable response. Why is Kasamatsu in detention when he’s never had a detention in his entire academic career?

Well - it’s a long story that he’d rather not mention or think of. Ever. 

Kasamatsu makes sure to not make eye contact with Kise, or else the blonde may get angry - that’s a classic response to bigger guys in his grade. Especially Aomine. It’s always ‘what are you looking at, _kid?_ ’ Even though Kasamatsu is in Aomine’s grade and has been ever since they frequented the same damn elementary school. It may have to do with the fact Kasamatsu isn’t tall compared to that dark skinned, navy haired prick that assaults poor unsuspecting teens in the halls. Kasamatsu had grown so accustomed to the shoves and beatings after school that he’s numb to it all. They don’t really faze him as much. Which is probably why Aomine has branched off to younger students, like the lanky first years, with the same bulging backpacks as Kasamatsu. Filled with binders, textbooks, lunch, so that they don’t need to waste time at their lockers. Honestly Kasamatsu thought it to be smart.

It definitely isn’t because the entire soccer team’s lockers were practically in the same hallway as him. At least the most rowdy of the players. Nope. Kasamatsu just chose to stuff all his belongings in his backpack - it’s only logical to not waste time in going back there for each class, especially when his classes are halfway across the school from each other.

Basically their backpacks are a bright red target on those first year’s backpacks. They always have been. And Aomine isn’t blind. (yet at least, that guy could probably end up that way soon form how reckless he acts) So attacking and terrorizing the poor young freshman is an easy job in on itself.

Kise may not be as adamant as Aomine in terms of his bullying. But he’s still just as horrible. Doing it with a group of his buddies always at his side. Kasamatsu himself has been a victim of their stupid remarks a countless amount of times. Hell, he’s certain he’s seen Aomine and Kise together raging on these insults. They’re probably the perfect team of assholes. Assholes gifted with great looks, athletic abilities and probably every single person’s unconditional love at their entire school.

Probably some of the teacher’s as well judging from this horrible detention program.

This is a complete joke. If Kasamatsu weren’t such a good person he’d be out of this room in less than 15 seconds.

Kasamatsu begins opening his bag, hoping to drown out his worries through doing his homework for the upcoming weekend. Normally Kasamatsu spends Friday relaxing and tackles homework on Saturday and if not then, definitely Sunday. He bets the idiots at this school thought he enjoys doing his work and is excited to finish it - but it's the exact opposite. He doesn't like homework as much as the next person. Especially stupid homework. He understands math homework, because it's the only way to learn. Math came naturally to him, he never really needs to study. And unlike other subjects, in math you were either right or wrong. No in betweens, just black and white. Kasamatsu liked it that way. But homework that isn't helpful for him is literature class, especially Shakespeare. That stuff isn't relatable at all in modern days, at least in Kasamatsu’s opinion. 

Today Kasamatsu had some Philosophy homework to catch up on. His class is basically a joke though. The teacher knows nothing about philosophy and only responds with “Okay” to literally anything a student says. A friend of Kasamatsu’s named Himuro Tatsuya, who is pretty intelligent, responded to a question and gave a long answer. In Kasamatsu’s mind he thought it to be perfect but because he was only recently introduced to Philosophy he was interested in what their teacher would respond with. Did Himuro answer it properly?

All Himuro got in reply was a monotonous, “Okay.” With a nod of the teacher’s head, her bored eyes blinking. She didn't clear up anything and constantly confused the class in her lessons simply because she knows nothing about Philosophy. Kasamatsu hates this school if not for how stupid the student body is, then at least for the horrid teachers occupying the school. Kasamatsu thinks he only likes his Math and English teacher. That's literally it. 

Anyways, Kasamatsu hopes to distract his wandering mind with the stupid book that their philosophy teacher gave them. The book made no sense just from the summary. They were supposed to take notes on it too. It's called Sophie's World - so far the girl is the least relatable person Kasamatsu has ever read. And he's read a _lot_ of Shakespeare in his literature class. So the girl in this book is not relatable and just not normal. Like she doesn't even know the scientific explanation for the seasons changing. This is elementary school stuff. She's 14, so she's basically Kise's fucking age. Not that he would know how the seasons change. 

Damn. He started remembering where he is and who’s sitting a few meters away from him. Kasamatsu shakes his head to focus on working once more. 

He hears Kise shuffling up ahead and just tries to ignore the teen. Apparently that isn't possible. 

“Hey, I'm Kise Ryouta. I guess we are in the same boat, huh?” Kise is smiling, Kasamatsu can tell by the upbeat pitch of his voice. It's practically bursting with happiness. Like a balloon popping out of nowhere.

Kasamatsu shrugs and nods his head in silent agreement. This is his usual response to questions directed by classmates, so as he glances back up, he hopes the asshole is no longer striking up a conversation.

Luckily, Kise has stopped his friendliness and has decided to sprawl himself across on the front row of desks. He's pretending to fucking sleep like a vampire, his pale face looking far too fake in the horrible lighting of the classroom. A smile is lingering on his dumb face with his eyes shut. He can hear annoying humming and Kasamatsu distracts himself in reading before he can actually decipher what horrible song he’s humming to himself while looking like a teen straight from a rap music video.

Then not soon after, the obnoxious music begins playing from Kise's direction. Kasamatsu with a quick glance can already see the phone sitting on Kise's broad chest, on that equally stupid muscle shirt. So stupid. His hand is _oh so fucking_ casually sifting his long fingers through his blonde locks and he's humming to the horrid pop song like an idiot does when they obviously don't even know the actual words. 

Kasamatsu is done. He is just _done_.

He wants to choke him right now, but really the teachers will likely take Kise's side and call Kasamatsu a sociopath, so there is no way he could ever pull through with it. Much to his own disappointment. 

After hearing horrible radio songs for fifteen minutes, the music soon becomes accompanied by irritating crunching. Not just any fucking crunching. With a quick look Kasamatsu can narrow his large eyes at the Froot loops Kise is munching on, whilst lounging in the front row. Froot loops. 

Kasamatsu is rubbing his forehead against his hands in hopes of ridding his migraine. _What is this fool’s thought process?! Why does he have a box of fruit loops?!_ Kasamatsu is yelling internally trying to hopelessly make sense of the unnatural occurrence standing in front of him. More like _lounging_ in front of him.

Kasamatsu cringed for the additional fifteen minutes with every crunch he hears escaping the troublesome mouth of Kise Ryouta. Kasamatsu desperately hopes the time flies by faster. The never ending crunching is seriously getting to him. He thinks he has become so used to it he's imagining to hear the crunching before it even happens. 

At some point the crunching and humming become a filter in the background, something he can somewhat register happening, but not really hear any of it at the same time. He just hopes he can complete this damn reading by the end of this joke of a detention.

...

Kasamatsu in the midst of reading the boring book stumbles upon a passage that he rereads twice because he found it so strange. Very strange.

He reads it once more, " _“Heraclitus pointed out that the world is characterized by opposites. If we were never ill, we would not know what it was to be well. If we never knew hunger, we would take no pleasure in being full. If there were never any war, we would not appreciate peace. And if there were no winter, we could never see the spring._

 _Both good and bad have their inevitable place in the order of things, Heraclitus believed. Without this constant interplay of opposites the world would cease to exist.”_ Kasamatsu can't help but narrow his eyes at the perfectly typed writing in the book, as though the book has insulted him. He ends up shaking his head and placing his right hand to his forehead, giving it a brief rub while closing his eyes.

He let's out a light breath before trying to make sense of it.

He can understand it in the big picture. Without a war we wouldn't get peace, blah, blah, blah. But what about in terms of now? Kasamatsu doesn't think the world would cease to exist without Kise lounging like a fucking retard on the row of desks in front of him.

They were the total opposites just as this stupid book says. 

So why is it saying that it's necessary? If Kise wasn't always bothering him - hell if all of the popular kids weren't, then Kasamatsu is certain he would enjoy his school life more. He might even find this place to mean the start of friendships instead of a place to get in and out of as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

He’s certain the entire school would be better off without all of the assholes in the midst of them. Sure, the sports teams may be lacking - but maybe then more students will graduate off to higher universities and colleges, or have better grades because they are less stressed. Even the teachers would likely be less stressed from the incompetent rowdy students. Kasamatsu literally saw so many pros in it he wonders why it couldn’t be true. He disagrees with this on a higher level than he normally disagrees with statements.

What the hell was this Hera-what’s-it guy thinking?! Didn’t he ever meet any horrible people in his time period?! There must have been criminals, or murderers?! Wouldn’t it be better if they didn’t exist?

God, as usual, philosophy seems to only cause his head to begin hurting. He begins wondering why he didn’t just drop out of this course. But then remembering the other option of transferring to religion class and cringing from the horrid thoughts appearing in scarily realistic images. Some including their head of the religion department saying stuff about the Lord while wearing a priest outfit. He’s shivers immediately, feeling bile coming up from his throat.

Damn philosophy.

Kasamatsu decides that it doesn’t hurt to look up for a mere moment in time and maybe take a five second break from reading. He had read twenty pages at least.

After stretching his arms above his head and yawning quietly as possible, he realizes that the obnoxious music ringing from Kise’s phone has stopped. It actually isn’t on. Kasamatsu briefly wonders while staring at the ceiling in the midst of stretching his back, when exactly the music stopped playing. Because Kasamatsu thought he could hear Kise’s light humming in the back of his head, practically trickling into his subconsciousness - he must be imagining things, right? He decides it’s only because he was blocking the music out that he didn’t realize when it stopped going on.

Kasamatsu is about to close his book and adjust his eyes to his surroundings when out of nowhere Kise’s voice is ringing and far, far, _far_ too close to be considered safe.

"Are you doing your homework?"

Kasamatsu jerked in surprise. The asshole's face is grinning at his reaction. His golden eyes are lit up in amusement.

Kasamatsu seethes, " _Yes."_ He can't stop himself from narrowing his blue eyes at the teen resting his head on _Kasamatsu’s_ desk, eyes fluttering in such an obnoxious manner Kasamatsu wonders if Kise practices it in the mirror.

 _How the fuck did he move over here without me even realizing it?! What is he, a cat prowling around at night?!_ Kasamatsu thinks quickly, his eyes still narrowing at the mischievous look Kise is giving him. To oblivious individuals they would believe Kise to seem innocent and friendly - but Kasamatsu can tell the underlying fakeness of that disgusting smile, how it looks like it’s reaching his eyes a little too much than it really should. For others it seems sweet and endearing, but for Kasamatsu it might as well be the same smile you see serial killers giving their hopeless victims during a horror film. Creepy glinting in the eyes and all. The only difference is Kise’s good looks somehow mask the creepiness turning it into some sort of teenage boy mutant that can somehow cause every single girl’s heart to quicken. 

Kasamatsu found it utterly revolting.

 _“Oouu_ , someone’s getting defensive. Relax, I’m not going to bite, silly.”

“Hmph. Whatever, Kise. The answer is yes.” Kasamatsu is giving Kise the most deadliest ‘i really don’t want to be bothered by you right now’ look he can muster, in hopes of getting Kise to just ignore him and back off from whatever he’s planning in that cunning mind of his, he adds as an afterthought, “Why do you even care?”

Kise widens his eyes at that statement, Kasamatsu isn’t really surprised. Most idiots don’t think Kasamatsu can even talk, let alone pack a punch when he does. Boy are they fucking wrong. 

Kise eases back into a smile far too quickly to be seemed natural, “Hmm… well, just curious is all - I mean I was wondering if you were reading it for fun or something! One can’t know too many books!”

“So if you enjoy reading so much,” Kasamatsu glares, “What exactly do _you_ read?”

Kise scowls, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowing, “You're being a fucking ass. Who rubbed _you_ the wrong way? Did someone bite you in the ass or something?”

Kasamatsu stands abruptly, deciding to sharpen his pencil that he was using to take notes from the novel. He declares, “I don't know. Maybe _you.”_ Kasamatsu turns his head to his right side, silently glaring at the posters lining the walls that have horrible pun sayings about doing homework. He sighs before continuing, “ Listen. I know you enjoy doing this in the fucking hallways, but what’s the point without the audience and self-gratification? So let’s just quit this stupid act and get through this damn detention. We both don’t want to be here.” He pushes from the desk, not bothering to tuck his chair back in, and quickly turns on his heel, hoping he left some sort of impression on Kise to not mess with him. But really, Kasamatsu is nervous - anxious even. He just said that to _Kise Ryouta_.

He may as well be dead right now. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until he reaches the damn sharpener. It’s one of the old ones you find in elementary schools, that are bolted into the wall, and you have to manually sharpen with a crank. He’s glad to be away from the nice smelling Kise Ryouta. He isn’t even certain what Kise’s smell _is_ , but all he remembers is those golden glinting eyes, long lashes and warm breath skittering far too close for comfort.

Kasamatsu doesn’t realize the can of worms he’s opened up until Kise is sauntering towards him, pants still rolled up neatly, sporting the same shit-eating grin as he does in the halls. He can hear his cockiness from a meter away, “Who said I don’t want to be here, Einstein? And I could give less of a fuck about all of that bullshit you mentioned. I certainly don’t get off on saying those things in front of others.”

Kise is beside him now and Kasamatsu feels his own shoulder going rigid as he places the pencil into the sharpener, fingers trying to hold back the obvious shaking from the dangerous sounding voice dripping near his right ear. Kise is definitely too close and Kasamatsu wonders if he has no sense of personal space.

You may think Kasamatsu can handle this, in his head Kasamatsu likes to think he can - but in these moments all Kasamatsu sees is his failure to be able to say anything that can shake Kise, failure to seem intimidating, failure to seem to worth anything to the most talked about guy at school. Really, Kasamatsu would like to say he doesn’t care. He tells himself he doesn’t care, that these words mean nothing to him, that this fool doesn’t know who he _really_ is.

But it’s all a fucking lie.

He really does care.

Kise’s voice is dripping in disgusting trash, it makes Kasamatsu want to puke, “I think it’s fucking hilarious. Seeing all you and your little nerdy buddies waddling around the school with hope in your eyes. And then taking it all away, watching your eyes tear up and holding back a cry for help - cause really who would even give a shit anyways?”

Kasamatsu continues sharpening the pencil, because really, what else can he do? What can he even say? Kise is horrible. Just like Aomine. A carbon copy really - the words sound eerily familiar. He's felt like he’s probably heard Aomine say them at least once in the usual attacks he gets from him. His heart is thumping loudly but Kasamatsu felt nothing really - just that he’s tired of all this. The same thing happening. Everything. He never knows what to say, he never does.

“What? Lost your nerve already?” Kise sounds mocking now, he laughs lightly towards the end - the laugh sounds horrible, there’s no actual happiness behind it, it sounds painful to hear, Kasamatsu hates it - before continuing, “I thought this would be a little more fun but you’re all as boring as fuck, like always. No personality, no fight, just a complete fucking faggot with no sense of how to fucking talk - like a brainless monkey!”

Kasamatsu’s knuckles are turning white, his left hand’s fingers are digging into the pencil so much he thinks he may break the pencil from the force. He hopes he does, so that he doesn’t try anything on Kise. If he did he knows he’ll be done.

“You’re all disgusting pieces of shit. You bring nothing to this school that anyone cares about - that girl who can’t fucking see properly, the guy who can’t hear properly, the girl that weighs more than me and I’m twice her fucking height, you with your nonsense in mumbling, and then there’s emo tries-too-hard who can’t even smile, ugly as fuck too and” -

Kasamatsu saw red. He abandons his pencil and pushes Kise as far away he can possibly push the asshole. He uses so much force he notices Kise stumbling and nearly losing his balance. Obviously not expecting the sudden attack. 

Kasamatsu can’t stop the extreme narrowing of his eyes and his seething, “Shut the fuck up! You don’t know who you’re talking about!”

Kise may not know, but Kasamatsu sure did. He doesn’t know everyone. But he does know Himuro, who people label him as some sort of person who tries to summon demons and can’t smile. Himuro is literally the exact opposite of that - and even if they aren’t exactly friends - he’s the closest Kasamatsu has to one in this fucking time bomb of a school. Kasamatsu has a feeling _his_ own personal time bomb just went off. 

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking in anger, with his fists curled and ready to fight for blood. He expects to feel a punch to the face, to feel blood spurting from his nose. Who knows? Maybe Kise will aim for his stomach so he’ll be bruised but no one will even see, not even his own Mother. He expects even a smug snarky reply or a classic ‘what did you just say you little fucker?’ But no, as Kasamatsu looks up Kise’s just clenching his fists and closing his eyes with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Kasamatsu gulps down saliva in his parched throat, finding himself out of breath from yelling, his fists are still clenching at his sides, but he begins deflating from the lack of response, the air is still tense and he feels slight embarrassment turning up on his cheeks. It’s betraying his emotions and Kasamatsu looks down at the ground.

He racks his brain to say something but he winds up coming empty. Kise's supposed to be talking now. Should he walk back to his seat? No. He can’t pass Kise, that’s too dangerous. Kasamatsu begins taking out the pencil from the sharpener, turning back to it pretending as though he didn’t just blow up in Kise’s beautiful face.

After removing the pencil, he drops it from the sudden hands clamping at his arms, and spinning him around quickly. He registers the clattering of the pencil and notices Kise glaring down at him - oh so unfairly taller than Kasamatsu. He now expects to be hit. He knows it’s coming. He closes his eyes in reaction to the sudden forceful shove to the wall. He head is pounding from the impact, the brick wall cold and hard against his short hair.

Then he feels something warm and wet moving on his lips and as Kasamatsu widens his eyes in horror he realizes what exactly is on his lips. 

Kise is kissing him.

Up against a hard wall, with his tailbone hitting the stone roughly.

Kise’s lips are touching his lips.

Kise’s plump, smooth lips are warm and hungry and everything Kasamatsu thought they wouldn’t be.

He’s frozen in shock from this sight and immediately closes his eyes, face scrunching up in confusion, thinking he must be hallucinating.

When he realizes that Kise’s got a death grip on him and that the only way Kasamatsu can reach for air is through his nose, is when he begins to squirm. He tries pushing the teen away, hands pushing against Kise’s broad chest, wanting to yell but not wanting to at the same time because if he attempts opening his mouth Kise can _you know_ \- god he doesn’t even want to think about it!

Kise slams him back onto the wall when Kasamatsu tries pushing and grabs at Kasamatsu’s fervent kicking legs, pulling them up so he’s practically encircling his legs around Kise.

Kise is too close and Kasamatsu tries moving his face away but the insistent boy somehow still catches his lips, after only being able to reach one breath. Kise’s warm and Kasamatsu feels like he’s overheating and his heart rate is speeding up even more than when he normally gets attacked. _I’m not even getting attacked - he’s-he’s kissing me! This is bad!_

Kise’s large hands are clenching harshly on his thighs, nails digging into them and pushing them against Kise’s hips. He can feel his lips swelling and Kise keeps poking his tongue in between Kasamatsu’s cracked lips. He can only clench his teeth in hopes of warding off the wet muscle running along his teeth. 

Kasamatsu still tries to squirm but he’s feeling like it’s all futile in what Kise’s doing. A failure once more. He can’t even defend himself properly - he never can.

Kise’s warm lips keep forcing Kasamatsu’s head to tilt and rub against the damn cold wall. The taller boy’s body is sturdy and warm compared to the cold surface behind him, he isn’t even sure how he should be moving anymore. Should he lean against the cold wall or push into the warmth emanating from Kise? Should Kasamatsu just give up? Let Kise do what he wants?

No. 

Kise surely plans to make this a joke afterwards - call him a faggot or gay or whatever he finds the most amusing.

Kise’s hungry lips keep moving and moving, more urgently with each passing second. It felt like he was drinking the life out Kasamatsu, like a vampire (reminding him of how the idiot was lounging before), with each kiss he somehow felt light and lighter. Like blood slowly being taken out of him.

His lips felt wet and coated in so much saliva he wonders if some of his own may have slipped out of his closed mouth.

Kasamatsu finds himself struggling to continue keeping his mouth closed, Kise is getting extremely rough, it’s getting hard to breath through his nose with Kise smashing his nose against his own. He doesn’t know why, but Kise finally pulls away and Kasamatsu finds himself gasping for air and lifting his head up to the ceiling in hopes of moving it away from Kise. He tells himself he should be yelling at Kise right now, but he can’t find the words. His throat keeps gulping down air and saliva, and constricting painfully. Kasamatsu should have known that this wouldn’t be a break or a miracle because Kise begins trailing kisses on his neck. 

They aren’t sloppy and harsh like before. They’re soft, excruciatingly slow, and calm. Kise’s breathing even sounds relaxed unlike before. When Kise’s hands began stroking his thighs as though in silent apology Kasamatsu finds his mind going blank. 

Despite everything Kasamatsu can't find himself to feel mad. In fact he feels warm and fuzzy. Pleasant, even.

_What am I even thinking?! He just attacked me out of nowhere, right?_

Kise starts trailing his kisses back up his neck and releases one of his hands from stroking Kasamatsu’s thighs (and for some reason Kasamatsu doesn’t even bother to stop latching onto Kise) and adjusts Kasamatsu’s head, calloused hand carefully angling it away. The roughness of Kise's fingers didn't bother him in the slightest, in fact he found the feel of them interesting. 

Kasamatsu feels Kise pecking at his right ear and sliding his tongue over it before taking the earlobe into his mouth. Kasamatsu squirms immediately, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed - and well he’s really ticklish sometimes and he can tell his entire cheeks are red from the heat spreading up to his chest. It felt like a fire was burning in his lungs when he finally caught his breath and fluttered his blue eyes open. 

Kasamatsu realizes his hands from pushing Kise before are still and sitting lightly against Kise’s chest. He isn’t sure how he did not hear it before, but Kise’s heart is beating just as fast as his own. 

It confused him.

What is going on exactly?

His mind felt hazy and in a trance as Kise left his ear alone and flicked his eyes to meet his own for a moment. Kise’s golden eyes weren’t glinting with some ulterior motives as much as Kasamatsu envisioned them to be glinting. No they seemed to be filled in something else that Kasamatsu isn’t even certain of. The golden irises peering down at him are moving a little and Kasamatsu thinks Kise may be searching for something from Kasamatsu - but what exactly? 

Kise then sighs and Kasamatsu’s heart clenches painfully in a way he didn’t think is possible because that sigh sounded eerily familiar. Like his own sad sighs after school when he walked home on a particularly bad day.

Then Kise presses his head against the wall by Kasamatsu’s head and they stay there like that for a few seconds the only sounds their own calm breath and Kise’s beating heart against Kasamatsu’s palms. The sigh escapes those plump pink lips once more and Kasamatsu then feels Kise’s hands gripping onto his own, pulling them away from his chest. Kasamatsu knows he’s sporting a confused expression, because Kasamatsu is _definitely_ confused right now. He tries to rack his brain again for something to utter.

He realizes Kise is moving away, his body no longer flush against his own and almost robotically, Kasamatsu lowers his legs back onto the ground. His head feels light and legs wobbly. He can’t help but notice his knees shaking slightly from adjusting to the new stance. 

Kasamatsu glares at his own knees for a second and looks back up at Kise who is averting his gaze, blonde hairs spilling over his eyes so he can’t detect what Kise is thinking in the slightest.

Kasamatsu lets out a breath to speak, to say anything, mouth opening and closing, unsure on how to proceed in this tense atmosphere. When out of nowhere Kise bends down, and picks up the pencil Kasamatsu sharpened from earlier.

“Here.” Kise hands him the pencil. His voice is monotonous, filled with no emotion at all. Not even a charming smile spreading onto his usually stretched lips. 

Well now those lips are red and wet, looking almost raw - like a strawberry after being washed under a tap. Kasamatsu isn't even sure why his blue eyes land on Kise’s lips automatically. He thinks his own wet lips probably look the same.

Kise is then walking away and all Kasamatsu can do is let his eyes follow Kise to where he goes. 

Kise does what he did in the beginning of this whole damn detention, sits in the front of the classroom and stares ahead. 

Two minutes pass in silence.

Kasamatsu just stands at the back of the classroom, holding that stupid pencil that started this all in his right hand. He opens his hand up and stares at the orange pencil, with a perfectly sharpened point. Kasamatsu presses his thumb against it, feeling it poke against his soft skin.

His hands weren’t calloused at all. Nothing like Kise’s. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes from staring at this stupid pencil for him to realize this. But when he does he finds himself even more confused.

He didn’t hate the kissing.

In fact it felt great - _he enjoyed it._

What the hell is even going on?

...

1 hour left.

Kasamatsu has been sitting down doing his notes for the past fifteen minutes wondering if he just imagined what happened before. 

But that’s impossible. He pinched his arm and everything, he’s definitely not dreaming.

So why did he enjoy getting kissed by the asshole who he hated? Why was Kise so talented at kissing?!

Well. He did know the answer to that, but Kasamatsu would rather not think of how many mouths Kise has had contact with in the last twenty four hours. He’d rather not combust from overheating just at the thought of those kisses again. 

But, still. Kasamatsu thought his first kiss would be abysmal at best and uncomfortable.

He supposes it was uncomfortable at first, but by the end of it Kasamatsu found himself wanting _more_. 

_Needing more_.

He couldn’t understand why the sudden lust for the asshole sitting in the front row is even logically plausible. How can he have feelings for this bastard?!

It must just be because it is his first kiss - that’s it.

He wanted his first kiss to be special, with a girl he liked. But he can’t really do anything about it right now. What’s done is done.

There’s no turning back now.

There is one thought that just keeps crawling to the back of Kasamatsu’s anxious mind.

_Does this mean I’m into guys? Am I bisexual now? Or am I just gay? How do I even know?!_

He’s clenching his stupid pencil again, clamped in his right hand and glares at it, for some reason wanting to direct his anger onto something that preferably isn’t 6”2 and has perfectly styled blonde hair. Yes - he can’t yell at Kise, no that could create more problems. 

_More attacks. More words. More... kissing._

His cheeks burst in colour at the memory and he’s seriously annoyed with himself for thinking of yelling at Kise just to get another kiss. So this is why teens are always practically sucking on each other’s lips in the halls all the time - it’s truly this addicting?

Or is it just Kise?

Kasamatsu sighs, with a roll of his eyes. _Please, no guy can be that good at kissing, don’t be ridiculous_.

Kasamatsu goes back to reading the philosophy novel that is causing him to want to pull his short dark brown hair out from his scalp. He just wants to rid his mind of all this ridiculous philosophy, this annoying girl in this novel that makes absolutely no sense and the distractingly _handsome_ (yes, he did say handsome because Kasamatsu just came to the realization how handsome Kise truly fucking is - that neck, and that jawline shouldn’t be legal) teenage boy sitting a couple feet away, still as a stone.

Kasamatsu doesn’t even have time to wonder what Kise’s thinking or doing for that matter because his mind is so jumbled up.

God, he hates Kise - he hates him.

_Can you really say that and mean it, now?_

Kasamatsu just lies his head face down on the desk, nose smashing painfully against the hardwood, his heart racing in the midst of these thoughts. He closes his eyes and dreams of this detention being over and done with.

Of him walking out of the school’s front doors and his Mom waiting in their minivan with a bright smile on her face, asking how his day was. With her chatting brightly about how Kasamatsu’s little brothers were still at school and they should go pick them up.

Yes. It will happen soon enough.


	2. The truth isn't always right there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get complicated... and heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - heated (mature) scenes in this chapter! don't read if you don't like!

It is after a few spare moments of silent contemplation on Kasamatsu’s own sanity when one of their two vice principals slams open the door to the classroom. Kasamatsu jumps in his seat, his shoulders jolting immediately at the loud bang of the doorknob against the brick wall in the classroom. 

With a painstakingly slow turn of his head, his blue eyes fall onto Yamamoto-san, the vice principal known to be a little bit crazy (like obsessive) for making sure students are in uniform. Kasamatsu would find it ironic that Kise wasn't in uniform if it weren't for the fact that he was contemplating kissing the said teen mere moments before. He really couldn't think straight at the moment - or get his usual internal insults back on track.

He seriously needs to get his priorities straight right now. The vice principal is here now, he should be relieved none of this was a joke and someone did want to teach rowdy students a lesson.

_Then how come I feel so uneasy?_

Yamamoto-san is tall, with a little chub n’ tuck, and a thinning hairline. He has dark brown eyes that basically look black from a distance and he's never really smiling. People call him a living robot regularly but Kasamatsu doesn't even think a robot can grimace that much. 

Kasamatsu has always been on the good side of the vice-principal, telling him if he sees anyone acting up or directing him to an incident if there is a fight going on. Kasamatsu would like to think he's being helpful in a small way, but telling Yamamoto-san rarely resolves anything. 

Aomine’s grandfather is one of the school’s benefactors - so he could probably come here naked and not even get one detention.

 _The perks of being Aomine, huh? And me, a student with above average grades, is sitting here is this damn classroom after school_ Kasamatsu thinks to himself while slowly averting his eyes from the dark ones now on him.

Yamamoto-san ignores Kasamatsu, which really shouldn't be a surprise, but after what Kasamatsu did he thought the vice principal would at least talk with him more about the jarring incident. 

Anyways, he’s quickly walking past the rows of desks, turning to Kise’s spot at the front. Kasamatsu tries his best to seem like he's reading from his stupid philosophy novel (because really how can he _not eavesdrop_ in this damn situation?!) while the vice principal chats (is he?) with Kise. 

“Kise Ryouta. So you showed up? How wonderful to see your ugly face here again. A pleasure really,” Yamamoto-san remarks sardonically. Kasamatsu isn't used to the vice-principal's voice sounding so rude, normally it's either monotone or just yelling down the hall to put a proper shirt on or to pull down those skirts or Kasamatsu’s personal favourite (by favourite, he means most ridiculous) take off those damn scarves! For some reason every girl wears a fucking scarf at this school.

But never this sarcastic crap he's hearing now. Isn't he the adult?!

Kise is just sitting there and nods, muttering something quietly that Kasamatsu can't hear from where he's sitting. Which he grumpily regrets now. The spot he chose sure backfires on him.

“That's right, you don't have a choice. I bet you don't have anything better to do anyways, with that train wreck of a mother raising you. I'm sure your sisters are learning _wonderful_ things from her.”

Kasamatsu can't stop his jaw from dropping. _Did he just? What?! He just insulted Kise’s mother in front of his face?! Oh god, what is he thinking - Kise is definitely going to kill the teacher or get everyone in the room seriously injured!_

Kise doesn't respond.

Not even one word, just lowers that golden head of his. Kasamatsu suspects he's just staring down at his desk.

“Hm? No snarky remark like the last weeks? Seems you've learned your lesson.” Yamamoto-san is getting uncomfortably close to Kise. Even from this distance Kasamatsu felt as though his own personal space is being invaded. The mid-50’s man begins moving his ugly mouth once more, wrinkles lining his clearly visible forehead, “Cause I really don't give a fucking shit for you or your pathetic family so getting you off the school's teams would be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. A blind baby at that.”

Kasamatsu cringes at the overused analogy.

Kise suddenly jerks his head up and Kasamatsu can see the profile of Kise’s strong looking face glaring up at the teacher. “My. family. isn't. pathetic.” Kise is seething and Kasamatsu shivers in his seat from how deadly the blonde’s voice is.

Kasamatsu sees the vice principal staring at Kise for one moment, eyes not betraying any emotion at all, dark orbs hard as steel. Then out of nowhere his large rough hand smacks Kise right across the face.

The sound is _loud_. It hurts Kasamatsu’s ears a few rows away, and he can see the red imprint of Yamamoto-san’s hand on Kise’s pale face.

Before Kasamatsu thought it was obnoxiously pale and too perfect but now Kasamatsu felt it looked a sickly pale. He isn't sure whether it's from the bile forming at the back of his own throat from seeing Kise's not even startled expression - as though _this has happened before_ \- or the fact that Kise himself might actually be sick. Either option sounded possible and Kasamatsu felt the sudden urge to stand in between the two if not to stop this from continuing then to at least remind Yamamoto-san that Kasamatsu is _literally sitting in the same room like a fucking meter away from them_.

_Is he fucking stupid?! Did he think I wouldn't care to see a kid getting hit by some man that is talking shit about a student's family life?! What kind of person does Yamamoto-san think I am?!_

“Hmph. You haven't learned anything, have you?” Yamamoto breaks the eery silence and Kise actually _nods_. He just _nods_. As though this is his fucking _fault_.

“Kise. You never change. When your sisters get here I will make sure to tell them everything you've ever ruined at this school. Knowing how your brains are they won't hear any of it at all,” he stares down at Kise, his jaw clenching, “And don't look at me like that. You are the monster, Kise, not me.”

Suddenly, so suddenly Kasamatsu nearly flinches himself, hand almost reaching out to stop Yamamoto (because Kasamatsu has zero fucking respect for this bastard anymore no way will he add an honorific at the end of his name), the man grabs Kise roughly by his muscle shirt. Kasamatsu doesn't even have time to admire the skin showing under Kise's ridiculous shirt because he is preoccupied with the sight of their own fucking vice-principal roughly dragging Kise into the desk, pushing him around it before pulling him around the rows of desks. 

Kise's feet drag a little and he's muttering something under his breath that Kasamatsu prays the vice principal doesn't hear.

“Back to where you should have been _before_ I came to check up on you. Glad none of your buddies are here, huh? They would have found this hilarious,” Yamamoto drawls out, his voice cracking with a foul sounding laugh. Kasamatsu covers his ears in hope of drowning out the old man's disgusting voice. He unconsciously scrunches his face up, eyes squeezing shut in hopes of not seeing anymore of this.

“What do you think would happen if you never showed your face here again? Do you think people would cry and be angry at whoever it is that did this to you and wish for them to bring you back?! Ha! No.” 

The man’s head tilts back and he shoves Kise into the _supply closet_. He continues, with a malicious grin forming on his face. And this one is a million times worse than every single grin Kasamatsu has seen Kise make in his bullying career. 

“Because if you were to die and never show up, it wouldn't matter. People wouldn't be mourning! They’d just keep _clapping, clapping, and clapping_.” 

Yamamoto starts chuckling as he slowly claps. Then he let's out a hearty loud laugh after receiving complete and utter silence from behind the wooden door. 

The man leaves while swinging his ugly blue lanyard holding the key to all the classrooms at this school. He whistles on his way out and Kasamatsu’s dead mind registers the sound but can't fathom what song he's actually whistling.

He can't get himself to care.

All he is hearing is the reminder of that cruel laugh, that had no life left in it and that horrendous cracking voice. The image of the nasty grin stretching upon Yamamoto’s cracked up pale lips will likely haunt all his dreams for days if he doesn't try to shake it out of his mind right at this moment. If this is a wakeup call for his jumbled up mind from before, he would rather receive a bucket of ice cold water to the face than this. God sure did have a fucked up way of clearing Kasamatsu’s mind. 

He felt a little more like his normal self - those strange thoughts are still lingering (he can't get rid of them completely) but, they aren't getting in the way of what he plans to do. Or what he wants to do. 

Kasamatsu’s heart picks up speed at what he knows he's about to do. 

His fists tighter around that damn pencil before taking one last deep breath. 

_This is it_.

...

He is standing in front of the door, just staring. 

The supply closet door.

The supply closet, containing the popular and overly loved Kise Ryouta.

This said Kise Ryouta was verbally and physically abused five seconds ago right in front of Kasamatsu's unsuspecting eyes.

He should try opening it - he _really_ should.

But there is this nervous voice at the back of his mind telling him this is dangerous and he should be retreating right now. He’s having that gut feeling that this will turn out horribly wrong, he normally never believes in those stupid ‘gut feelings’ bullshit teens whine about all the time, but in this moment he wonders if it’s possible to have an actual bad feeling _just this one time_. And he might ignore this feeling.

He _shouldn’t_ ignore it.

Or maybe he _should?_

Kasamatsu couldn’t make up his mind for the life of him. 

Were these the damn polar opposites Heraclitus was going on about in that damn book?! Are the polar opposite feelings in Kasamatsu’s head right now _really_ necessary? Cause at the moment he can’t make a logical choice!

Kasamatsu takes a deep breath, a quiet one though, hoping Kise wouldn’t hear him. But from the loud squeaking his sneakers do whenever he takes one step, he doubts that Kise doesn’t think he’s looming outside the supply closet door like a lost bear cub in a forest outside of a cave they aren’t sure is their own.

Why did he _have_ to be so nice?

“Hey… Kise?”

No response.

“I’m...I’m coming in, ok?” Kasamatsu breathes out hesitantly. He makes sure his voice is loud enough for Kise to hear. But the room is so silent Kise would have to be seriously covering his ears for him to not hear a word - that or listening to that annoying music once more, but with actual headphones on this time.

It’s still eerily quiet.

Kasamatsu sighs, loudly this time. Purpose written in the tone - wanting Kise to hear it. 

“It’s weird when you’re quiet, that isn’t normal for you Kise…” He reaches for the knob, after turning it, he begins pushing the door open. His eyebrows are filled in obvious worry that he can’t seem to control.

He tries to be stoic, but really, he’s just a serious softie.

He sees a crack of light but then he hears a thump and the door is slamming shut. Kasamatsu glares and is about to yell at Kise when the blonde beats him to speaking, muttering, “No, you’re _not_ coming in here.”

“You’re being an idiot, let me in,” Kasamatsu seethes as he turns the knob desperately.

He isn't even certain why he’s still trying to open this door. Kise sounded fine, right? There’s no need for him to proceed on his ‘let’s try your best to make an actual change in a human being’s thinking for once’ plan. 

But, he _sounded_ fine. That doesn’t mean anything. Kasamatsu sounds fine 99% of his time, especially during classes, he seems studious and at ease, but really he’s just dying at every second the clock ticks in the classroom. The uneasiness of walking in this school’s halls claws at the back of his mind, gripping on without bothering to take into consideration his need to actually pay attention in class. He suffered a lot for it - he spent a lot of time struggling whenever Shakespeare or any philosophy came up. 

Kasamatsu tried to lie to himself that Kise must be fine, his reasoning simply, _it’s Kise, he’ll be fine, Kise is always a smug bastard with zero sense of sympathy, he can blow this incident over on his own_.

But every time he tries to continue this lie, Kasamatsu always remembers Yamamoto’s voice trailing in his ears and he can’t stop himself from gulping down the gathering saliva in his mouth.

The truth is that Kise is human, just like the rest of everyone else in this school.

And humans all have feelings.

_Really - I’m just too nice, aren’t I?!_

“Kise, will you just let go of the damn door already?!” Kasamatsu bangs on the door in hopes of startling the younger teen into his proper senses. “What is there for you to be hiding, anyways?!”

Kasamatsu knows that was a low blow, but because of Kise being gullible and completely full of his own pride fueled by narcissism, he thinks his plan may actually work.

There is a moment of silence, and Kasamatsu stops his frantic banging on the door at the lack of movement on the other side. Kasamatsu closes his eyes before uttering quietly. A whisper skittering out from his cracked lips.

“Please?”

Kasamatsu held his breath as his shaking hand (why is _his_ hand the one that is shaking?!) lands on the cold metal doorknob. His palms are sweaty from nerves, but his grip is tight and certain on the knob. He turns it hesitantly, wondering if he will be met with a counteractive pressure pulling the knob in the opposite direction as him. But he receives no response, in fact he hears footsteps falling back, away from the door.

Kasamatsu opens the door in one full swoop, finally pushing the old wood forward, the door banging against the shelves lined with supplies from pens all the way to staplers.

Kasamatsu’s mind was not focusing on the specifics of the room, his blue eyes immediately land on Kise, whose long muscled legs are bent. Kise appears folded up, like trying to keep himself seeming small for Kasamatsu’s sake - or was it for Kise’s own sake?

Kasamatsu wasn't certain.

Kise is leaning up against the ugly white bricks of the wall, 2 meters away from Kasamatsu. The closet is a lot bigger than a usual supply closet, especially with all the shelves that line the two walls on either side of them.

Kasamatsu distantly wishes for those walls to close in on him so he could just be done with this horrible life of his already. He is having the worst day of his life so far, and he would rather not end it on a completely guilty note.

Kise looks tired, golden eyes with a dark shadow over them - and it's not just the bad lighting. They are darker than usual, unlike anything Kasamatsu has seen before. 

He opens his mouth about to say something but Kise once more cuts the words out of his mind.

“Can you just leave? You shouldn't be in here.” Kise is actually _frowning_ , and a very large unpleasant frown at that. The golden eyes silently judging him would normally cause him to bolt, but Kasamatsu shakes those cowardly thoughts from his mind. 

Kasamatsu just stares, “What are _you_ still doing in here? Don't you know when he comes back?”

Kise appears confused for a moment eyebrows raising up slightly on his sickly pale face. “Well… yeah. But he probably has a camera in here. So he'll know when I leave. So you should get out of here,” he explains slowly, voice sounding harsh and cold towards the end.

Kasamatsu frowns, “Our school can barely use a Smartboard and you think he installed a _hidden camera system_ in a supply closet?” He would laugh loudly at how ridiculous Kise was being if this situation wasn't so tense. The air in this room is practically boiling from the tense atmosphere either that or Kasamatsu just began feeling heated from the embarrassment of talking to this popular kid.

Kise still sports that uncomfortable looking frown. He roughly turns his head away, blonde hair covering his eyes, leaving only his light pink lips and nicely sloped nose visible to Kasamatsu. He swallows down the saliva building in his mouth, waiting for a reply. When he doesn’t receive one immediately, Kasamatsu sighs.

Kise’s head snaps back. Eyes narrowed onto Kasamatsu’s face, eyebrows furrowing as though he felt insulted. He seethes slowly, “Just. Leave. Get outta here you piece of fucking shit! You're a loser and a faggot and.. And...why is this not bothering you?!” His voice sounds less harsh, braking off towards the end. He’s uneasy and a little panicked, his golden eyes landing anywhere but on Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu wondered how the tables turned so quickly - he feels like he’s the one cornering someone to back up against the wall in fear. 

Kasamatsu pushes forward still, he can’t do a half-assed job, _yet_.

“Why are those vice principal’s words not bothering _you_?” His tone is patient and even. He hopes he can get through to the blonde.

Kise looks away.

“I'm 99% sure we both got the same answer to that. You're used to it right?” Kasamatsu continues, “I'm sorry but there are only so many words you can really use Kise before you start repeating yourself.” He says this seriously, this isn’t a joke at all.

Kise now looks seriously confused, mouth hanging open in clear surprise by Kasamatsu’s statement. His mouth open and closes for a moment before blurting, “Why… are you being nice? I fucked with you earlier. I said… all those things.” Kise’s sun coloured eyes look away and for the first time ever Kasamatsu thinks Kise looks genuinely guilty, as though silently apologizing for what he said earlier.

Kasamatsu can’t help but smirk down at the aghast Kise.

“Are you… a fucking idiot?” 

“What?!” Kise yells, offended.

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes and practically growls out, “Somebody's gotta be the one who's nice. Or really we will all just end up being fucked. I don't like you at all, don't get me wrong. I just wasn't raised to be a complete dipshit to people. That's all.” He crosses his arms and now he feels the need to look away from Kise’s burning gaze. He isn't sure why but he suddenly felt weird for talking so much out loud - like he isn’t supposed to be saying any of this right now. His throat felt dry from speaking so much and felt the sudden need for a glass of water or a sip from his stainless steel water bottle.

There is a momentary pause as Kasamatsu tries to swallow more saliva to quench his parched throat.

Kise’s voice seems quieter, a lot less harsh than before, “You're Kasamatsu-senpai, right?”

“Huh?” Kasamatsu questions, eyes falling back to Kise. _He knows my name?!_

Kise is smiling, one that reminds Kasamatsu of the sun beaming down on him, cheeks growing and eyes crinkling a little from the flash of white teeth being shown. Kasamatsu wonders if he’s ever seen Kise with such an honest smile - one without any ulterior motives. Kise is explaining hastily, sounding a little embarrassed, “I've seen you before. Aomine said you're a serious genius or something. I guess in Aomine's standards that means you're pretty smart. Anyways I know I always talk shit but, I really just thought you looked cool.”

Kasamatsu squints down at Kise, silently judging. “Are you fucking blind? In what universe would you deem me _cool?_ ”

Kise smirks with a shrug and a close of his eyes, “I don't know. You're cute. And you help out people a lot. Like that nervous girl with glasses or that emo kid.”

“ _His name is Himuro._ He has a name.” Kasamatsu deadpans, teeth clenching at the use of the word emo associated with Himuro.

“Ergn sorry old habits die hard,” Kise apologizes quickly, waving his hands out in hopes of deflating the situation.

“Hmm. It's fine.” Kasamatsu sighs, closing his eyes and trying to not be super angry at Kise. He’s just used to calling people certain names based on stereotypes, that’s all. He hesitantly inquires, ”Kise… about before...” -

Kise cuts him off this time sounding quiet and a little nervous, “Your eyes. They are really blue, Kasamatsu Yukio.” Kasamatsu doesn't remember telling Kise his first name. His heart suddenly starts clenching painfully again. Kise is whispering so lightly, “Really blue. And they are really big... Like a girl’s. The same colour as the sea and the same as when it rains. Your eyes are nice…” Kise is staring at his hands, his thumbs twiddling absentmindedly as he speaks, eyes not meeting up to Kasamatsu. Which he is thankful for.

Because his heart is beating fast and he finds himself heating up at the sound of Kise whispering those compliments about him.

Kise meets his gaze and they stare at each other, without looking away.

Kasamatsu feels like he has been looking at Kise’s eyes for too long. His cheeks are heating up against his own internal reasoning of being embarrassed in front of the gorgeous _Kise Ryouta_.

Kasamatsu breathes out, “Kise you’e….”

“Kasamatsu, have you ever been kissed by a girl? Gone out with any?”

Kasamatsu jumps at the random question out of nowhere before scratching the right side of his face with his index finger, eyes sliding away from Kise’s serious stare. He mumbles, “Huh?! Er… I'm not really good at that.. Talking with girls isn't my thing… and they don't really like me very much anyways…” He can’t stand this embarrassment - why did he answer it so honestly?!

“So you don't like girls huh?” Kise responds quickly, not missing a beat.

“I-I didn't say that…” Kasamatsu face is reddening further, he avoids Kise’s knowing smile.

Kise continues with that smile of his, Kasamatsu wants to rip it straight off the blonde's pretty face. “Ahh… I see I thought it was your first kiss with a guy, but I guess it was your first kiss period.”

“I- I never said that!” Kasamatsu retorts, sounding defensive - totally giving away his uneasiness about this conversation. What else was he supposed to say?!

“So you _have_ kissed a girl!” Kise grins.

Kasamatsu just looks away and doesn't answer.

Kise stares at him for a long time, he can feel those golden eyes trailing his form. The blonde practically purrs, “Hmmm… it's nothing to be embarrassed” - “Don't say that!” Kasamatsu cuts him off, his hands clenching in anger.

“Say what?” Kise appears lost, genuine confusion crossing his face once more.

Kasamatsu accuses, “That it's not embarrassing, that's a total freaking lie! It's bullshit and you know it Kise.”

Kise utters softly, “It isn't” - Kasamatsu spits out harshly, “It _does_ matter. Just as it does whether or not someone's a virgin. You get treated completely differently. You know that, don't pretend to be an oblivious idiot for once in your life.”

“O-okay… i didn’t mean to…” Kise quietly whispers, sounding defeated. He is still curled up in fetal position against the wall, and his hands are rubbing against his legs nervously.

“Yeah. Well whatever. T-this isn't relevant at all! Anyways not _everyone_ is a ladies man.” Kasamatsu adds pointedly, hoping to sway the conversation away from him for once. Kasamatsu wonders how the whole confronting Kise thing has turned to this. _Shouldn’t I be talking to him about Yamamoto?!_

Kise meets his eyes after glancing down at his curled up legs, he says in monotone, “Heh. It isn't really exciting though.” Kasamatsu didn’t think Kise could sound so bored, or without any emotion. His mind immediately recalls the kiss from earlier, the one he’s been denying ever since it occurred. _So does that mean?_

“So… you’re. ..” Kasamatsu begins, unsure on how to continue his statement. 

“You don't need to say it. It's pretty much already out of the bag, right?” Kise replies, a smile forming on his face once more - this one is a little forced though and Kasamatsu wonders if he crossed some sort of line or barrier Kise built up for himself.

“If… if you don't like girls then why don't you just tell them?” Kasamatsu asks, deciding that there is no going back now. If Kise didn’t want to answer, he didn’t have to.

“Hah! Do you have any idea what Aomine would do with that?!” Kise dryly laughs, the laugh not sounding pleasant to Kasamatsu’s ears. 

Kasamatsu sarcastically points out, “ _Wow_ , don't tell me. He's homophobic. Like all of your buddies.”

Kise sighs before narrowing his eyes and rambling, “Yeah. Well you're not fucking friends with him. He sees me as a hopeful future for the school after he's gone. But really I'm certain it will all go to shit. I may be good at sports. But I will never be _Aomine_ good.”

“What does that even _mean?_ ” Kasamatsu questions with a roll of his eyes at the mention of Aomine.

Kise retorts, “Have you ever even watched any sports games at this school?”

“No. I didn't even hear about them.”

“See? This is the problem. Probably why we are all so distant from one another. We don't know your stuff, but it's not like any of you care about what we do either,” Kise explains angrily, sounding pissed off about this entire topic.

Kasamatsu sighs before grumbling, “The _entire_ school cares. You’re popular. Why would you need everyone?”

“Hmmm you got a point… but if no one really knows you well, what's the point? For instance, the vice principal. He doesn't know me at all.” Kise glares silently as if the vice-principal were standing in front of him instead of Kasamatsu.

“It's your fault you're in here. Not the vice principal's. It's just that you keep coming here that's caused him to get like this,” Kasamatsu replies, deciding to tell him the truth instead of beating around the bush. He needs to know this is because of his own careless actions.

Kise mutters darkly, “That's fucking bullshit. He's always been an old man that can't fucking understand anything. What about you, what did _you_ do to get here?!”

Kasamatsu freezes in his shuffling on his feet at the question, eyes widening. He whispers,“That's… none of your business.”

“You… you know I'm gay and it's _none of my business_?!” Kise scowls, eyes narrowing at Kasamatsu as he stands up, now towering over the smaller teen. 

“Being gay isn't a big” - Kise’s mouth explodes, words spilling out quickly, “OF COURSE IT IS! When your parents expect you to bring home a girlfriend or your friends ask you if you boned a girl it is a big fucking deal. It always is. Not to mention all the weird looks. The guys in the locker room would probably get me to change outside. You know about this now.” - “I'm not going to tell anyone,” Kasamatsu cuts Kise's loud yelling off, hands suddenly feeling cold.

Kise looks down at him for a moment before he states quietly, his voice sounding deflated, “I know that already. You’re a coward. Right?” 

“No. I'm doing the right thing,” Kasamatsu frowns, feeling an uneasiness start to pull in the back of his mind. He felt disappointed that Kise would think he would tell everyone the blonde’s secret. No one would believe a word he said anyways. Kise didn't seem to see that though.

Kise voice is shaky and sounds like he is about to start crying, “I deserve it really,” his eyes are teary as he continues slowly, “Say it. I deserve it all cause I’ve been a piece of shit!” Kise pushes him away roughly, causing Kasamatsu to stumble on his feet slightly before leveling himself on the ground. 

Kasamatsu stammers out, “I'm. Not” -

Kise grunts out immediately, “Just. Go. I don't need your handsome fucking face near me and just flaunting in my face what I don't have.”

Kasamatsu walks away from Kise, head pounding like a hammer and his clammy hand reaches for the door knob. Really he should leave. Kise sounds on the brink of an attack. A bad attack. One that could mean his demise or one that could mean weirdly familiar touches… and well kisses. 

He should really leave. He shouldn't hesitate. He's basically in the lion’s den. Alone in here. 

But no. He _has_ to be Kasamatsu Yukio, doesn't he? A Kasamatsu never lives with regrets of hurting someone.

He turns back, “Kise, I”

His lips were on him before he could even form a sentence.

For the second time of this godforsaken day, Kasamatsu was pushed up against an object while being kissed by Kise. This time his back is against the wooden door and his hand on the knob slowly falls to his side as Kise works his kissing magic once more.

The headache coming into his head seems to have evaporated completely and Kasamatsu thinks that kissing may be a cure for those suffering from horrible headaches. The lips on his own felt familiar but a lot softer. Without the brick wall digging into his back, Kasamatsu felt a million times more comfortable. 

It did help that Kise wasn't forcing him. His touches are soft and Kasamatsu could easily push the blonde away if he wanted to. Kise’s rough hands were merely cupping his face, and Kasamatsu found himself yearning those hands to grab onto his hips so that their bodies were flush against one another once more.

Kasamatsu closes his piercing blue eyes, relaxing against the warm lips nibbling against his bottom lip. His hands hesitantly land on Kise’s shoulders and they shake from nerves at what he thinks he should be doing. 

He kisses Kise back.

It is barely even a proper kiss, he just tries his best to match Kise’s movement, but it ends up far sloppier than he would like it to be. Kasamatsu hears Kise let out a chuckle and Kasamatsu's heart does that uncomfortable clenching thing at the sound, heat pooling all over his body. He can feel Kise's cheeks against his face growing as if he's smiling into the kiss. 

Kise is leaning into him more and Kasamatsu lifts his body up, standing a little bit on his tippie toes in hopes of reaching Kise better. The kisses aren't as hungry and needy as before, but leaves Kasamatsu feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in the depths of his heart. One that he can't simply ignore. Does this means he has a thing for guys or is it just Kise?

They break apart slowly, Kise’s soft lips slowly pulling away, teeth grazing against Kasamatsu's chapped lips. Kise looks down at him and his eyes are filled with something Kasamatsu isn't certain of, there is a gleam behind them but he isn't sure what. He feels embarrassed immediately, hands shaking on Kise's shoulders. _Was I that bad at kissing?_

Kasamatsu diverts his eyes from those sunny orbs before looking back to them once more, finding he misses staring at them. Kise is smiling fondly now, and he gently lets go of Kasamatsu's cheeks, fingers rubbing lightly before falling onto his sides. It is when his arms fall to his sides that Kasamatsu notices Kise's extremely lean arms that feature perfectly accentuated biceps. Kise catches him looking and gives him that knowing smile, another chuckle escaping those cherry blossom coloured lips. 

Kasamatsu pouts slightly, opening his mouth to complain, but then Kise suddenly pulls him into a hug, hands gripping the back of Kasamatsu’s uniform shirt tightly. The blonde quietly speaks, “You...you did great...but …” Kasamatsu feels a sense of dread spilling into his heart that clenches painfully from the idea of Kise suddenly making fun of him right now after everything they talked about. But then Kise breathes out shakily, “I want to talk to you about something…”

Kasamatsu smiles so hard he thinks his face may have broken. He isn't certain why he feels so relieved. It's not like the kiss necessarily meant anything, Kise probably just was dying to kiss a guy since he wasn't allowed to kiss any at school to keep up his straight appearance. Kasamatsu didn't like it, but he knows it's Kise's own decision in doing so, it wasn't his life.

So he shouldn't be feeling so relieved but he is nonetheless. 

Kasamatsu nods, “Okay… what is it?”

Kise pulls away from the hug, Kasamatsu already missing the body heat practically wafting from Kise's chest, when the blonde gives Kasamatsu a slightly strained grin. “Uh… let's sit down.”

That's exactly what they do, Kise takes up his spot before, this time letting his long legs lie down against the ugly white floor and Kasamatsu sits beside him, feet crossing as though they were kindergarteners in the show and tell circle, hands lying still on his crossed legs. Kasamatsu can't remember the last time he sat down like this and it made him oddly feel sad. 

Kise begins twiddling his thumbs nervously as he did before. Kasamatsu wonders if it's a nervous habit of Kise's or can he just not sit still?

Kise bites his bottom lip, eyes closing and Kasamatsu forces himself to glance away from the sight before his mind begins thinking back to kissing Kise once more. _This isn't the time - this is obviously a serious matter_. 

Kise’s jaw tightens and he furrows his eyebrows, “I don't just hate Yamamoto for what he did just now…” 

Kasamatsu waits patiently for Kise to continue. 

Kise sighs, “He… he attacked my mother.”

Kasamatsu’s eyes widen in shock and he responds immediately, “What?! She should report it to the police and” -

“No, I don't mean actually physically attacking,” Kise cuts him off, waving off his hand dismissively. Kasamatsu raises one of his thick eyebrows, urging Kise to explain. 

“Well… I meant he found out that she was once a prostitute and now he's blackmailing me by making me stay after school once a week so that he won't tell my Mom’s employers about her previous -er- job,” Kise explains and then stops speaking, eyes looking at Kasamatsu to gauge his reaction. 

“You can continue. Don't worry just tell me it all,” Kasamatsu eases Kise's worries. 

Kise nods slowly before staring straight ahead, eyes serious, “If he told the employers she would definitely lose her job, so I’ve been coming to this once a week, no matter what, my Mom thinks it's just another one of the clubs I'm in.”

Before Kasamatsu hated how laidback they were but now for some reason he's thankful - if the school punished Kise more, it may have been worse. Kise may have gotten angrier than he already acts during the day and would in turn need to release his anger somewhere. That somewhere being on the students that aren’t deemed normal.

Kasamatsu says, voice quiet, “I understand.”

“Please don't say that, when I took out all my anger on you…” Kise puts his hands over his face, his voice sounding extremely sad. His shoulders scrunch up and Kasamatsu vaguely registers Kise _whimpering_. He thinks Kise may have started to cry. Kasamatsu felt like reaching out to touch Kise and somehow take away all of that sadness. But he decided it wasn't a good time to act on impulse, he should be thinking of helping Kise not getting him to forget about it all through affection. 

Kise looks up, hands rubbing away from his now bloodshot eyes, “I'm always coming to these detentions alone because the other bullies all have rich parents that are basically untouchable.”

“You're definitely right about that,” Kasamatsu agrees, his voice annoyed at the reminder of how easy it is for those bastards to get away with everything they did.

Kise turns to the other boy, a coy smile forming on his lips, “Well… I’m not rich at all, I only could afford these shoes after saving up gifts from distant family members over the years. My sisters told me I could probably be a model but I didn't want them to think that they can only get a living based on their looks,” he frowns and then stares at his clenched hands, “I was worried that they would start thinking looks were only important, so I just play sports for now hoping to get a future out of that…”

“You have sisters? How old are they?” Kasamatsu asks, smiling a little in hopes of easing Kise's mind. He wonders if this makes them momentary allies or if this is a budding friendship. He thinks hoping for a friendship would be getting a little ahead of himself. 

“Oh, they are…” Kise holds up his hands, silently counting in his head, Kasamatsu refrains the urge to snort at how ridiculously young Kise looks - reminding him of an elementary student doing addition, “well, Masaki’s already 7! And Aoi is now 5! Masaki was two at the time when Mom got that new job and Aoi was a few months old, she doesn't know anything about what happened before. Masaki knows bits and pieces but she doesn't really acknowledge that life. She probably sees it as a nightmare… anyways, Masaki is always pestering me to play dolls and Aoi always wants to play hairdresser or family. She nearly gave me a horrible haircut!” Kise is laughing at the memory, his eyes lighting up at the thought of his littler sister playing with his hair and tying it up. He didn't mention to Kasamatsu how she even sometimes put makeup all over his face - it was embarrassing to admit out loud.

“So your Mom’s working, right? What about your Dad?” Kasamatsu hesitantly asks, thinking this may be a touchy subject.

Kise frowns only a little and breathes out, “He's not in the picture. My Dad was my Mom’s pimp and he wasn't like any normal father. Never looked at any of us, only came to send my Mom off to a stranger to have sex with. I can never understand how a person could send of the person they love to do that with strangers, but I guess he just never loved her in the first place.”

Kise curls up his legs, resting his chin onto his knees, muttering, “He hated me a lot, because I was the first and to him an ‘accident’ - but my Mom still worked hard and never complained. She left so that we wouldn't have to see that anymore, especially my sisters. She didn't want to lead them into that type of life, so she ran away from him and I haven't seen the fucking prick since I was nine.”

Kise scratches the back of his head after that, seeming nervous, “Heh, that's why I was really horrible at school when I joined everyone else. I was never read to or anything like that, a lot of kids made fun of how bad my pronunciation was. My mom got me a basketball one year and then I just started drowning out everyone with sports. It was a good distraction. My mom met a friend at work who knew someone that could teach me how to pronounce things and read better, so I caught up - but I still can't handle sitting still and just reading a book. Sorry.”

Kasamatsu looks away, feeling embarrassed. He gruffly answers, “Why are you apologizing?”

“What? But you like books Kasamatsu-senpai!” Kise beams, legs sliding back down and chin lifting from his strong knees. Kasamatsu ignores the flex of leg muscles being flaunted from Kise's rolled up uniform pants and instead diverts his gaze. 

“Don’t call me that!” Kasamatsu barks, puffing out his cheeks heatedly. He glares at Kise, hoping to stop him from calling him senpai.

“Huh?” Kise blinks down at him, golden eyes analyzing the other boy's angry form, “hmm… then how ‘bout Yukio!” His eyes close as he showcases the most beautiful smile Kasamatsu felt he's ever seen. The pearly whites and pink lips blinding his blue eyes in the bad lighting of the supply closet. 

Kasamatsu's face reddens, “T-that’s…”

Kise notices his flushing cheeks and then flushes himself, scratching his head once more, “Ah, sorry! Um, Kasamatsu should be fine, right?”

Kasamatsu nods, finding his voice struggling to get back to him after hearing Kise's bright voice spill out his first name so casually, but with a sense of trust with the word. As though he cared about Kasamatsu even if it's just a miniscule bit. 

“My mom can't lose her job. I don't want her to go back to that life. I can't let that happen. My sisters can't be around those places anymore now that they can understand what's going on,” Kise concludes his story, golden eyes looking off to the door sitting a few feet away from them.   
Kasamatsu leans his head back against the wall before sighing out loudly, he can feel Kise's eyes on him. “I can't say I know how that feels because I simply haven't lived through it like you have,” his blue eyes close, “but I can understand why you act…the way you do. He makes you angry and you feel like it isn't fair right?”

Kise nods, eyes appearing grave.

“Well, the way you treat those kids is the same way Yamamoto…or even your Dad, treated you. I know you're angry, but your Mom wants you to live a great highschool life, she wouldn't want to see you wasting it on bullying helpless kids,” Kasamatsu explains, hoping to get through to Kise.

Kise frowns, “It isn't that easy. Even if I stopped the others from bullying. They would probably be pissed at me, I won't be friends with them and our teamwork will stink in games. I-I can't risk my future with that,” his eyes are pleading, “I won't hurt you guys anymore, but I can't side with you guys either.”

Kasamatsu raises his hands, “I'm not expecting you to change overnight. Do it one step at a time or whenever you're ready. It's just that… not everyone at this school is as tolerant of you guys as I am.”

“Well… Aomine has worked you to the bone since forever right? It's no surprise,” Kise interjects solemnly.

Kasamatsu’s face scrunches at the mention of Aomine once again. “Yeah. Even he's gotten predictable.”

Kasamatsu stares forward and suddenly Kise blurts, “I'm sorry.”

Kasamatsu’s head turns to look at the blonde who is staring back right at him, eyes serious and eyebrows moving up in sympathy. Kise states, “I just wanted to say it. That I'm really sorry. Just in case Yamamoto barged in soon and I didn't get the chance to apologize to you.”

Kasamatsu never thought he would hear the same guy who called him terrible names in the halls apologize to him in such an honest way. He dreamed of all the horrible things he would yell back to Kise to get back at him and everyone else who bothered him. But now he realizes how stupid that was. It would only create a huge cycle of hate. Was Heraclitus right all along - did they need this balance? Was it just a necessary thing in life the good and the bad? Kise isn't a bad person, he's just scared of what will happen if he doesn't follow. But the same thing could be said of the other teens. 

Aomine may be horrid, but if he really didn't have a heart how could Kise talk with him or be friends with him? He may be horrible, but there are things about him even Kasamatsu would not know. Memories of elementary school flash through his mind, of his Mom coming to pick him up at the school entrance while Aomine sat on the carpet playing alone, well Momoi was always playing a few spaces away, but he always yelled at her or pulled her hair if she talked too much. 

This revelation seemed so obvious - he doesn't understand why it only came to him right now. 

He's been waiting for this moment - the moment where Kise would apologize. Before he would never accept the apology and say that Kise does not deserve an ounce of his sympathy for what he did. 

But he was incredibly naïve.

He releases a sad smile, “It's okay, I forgive you…” he gives Kise’s shoulder a light squeeze before sighing and rubbing his eyes, “God you told me all of that and now I feel like I should do the same. I-I will tell you why I'm here at the detention in the first place.”

Kise's eyes are wide, and his hand lands on top of Kasamatsu’s that is still gripping his shoulder. Kasamatsu realizes how strong those shoulders felt, remembering how hard he gripped them before when they were kissing. He shakes his head to focus, since Kise is looking at him expectantly to continue. 

The coy smile on Kise's face is what drives him forward.

“It happened yesterday. Um… “ Kasamatsu's hand started to feel sweaty and hot from the nerves of speaking out loud, he thinks he's horrible at telling stories, but he grips onto that shoulder sitting by him tighter, before proceeding, “I was walking in the hall, heading to the usual place where I eat my lunch - it's a stairway near the office that rarely anyone uses because for one it stinks and two, people don't like being near the office. I think it's used for an exit to the bus for the disabled students - anyways, I was walking on the second floor, by the lockers I usually walk by to get to the stairwell. The hall was busy as usual since some kids didn't have lunch yet and were heading to class. But as I walked I noticed a first year I recognized, he reminds me a lot like myself, very small and basically the same height as me. The point is I only planned to wave at him in acknowledgement, since we don't really talk.”

Kasamatsu’s blue eyes close, hand tightening once more, “He was at his locker and I noticed he was discreetly pulling something from it and peering down at it. As I got closer, my eyes saw a silver colour and it reflected against the lights in the halls. I was worried about what he was holding so I walked up to him and said, ‘hey.’ It was then that I saw he was holding a _knife_. He got startled and nearly cut himself when his hands lost their grip, but thankfully he got the grip back. I grabbed his wrist and asked him why he has the knife and he immediately broke down. He was crying and I-I felt bad for him. He told me he was so scared of coming to school without protection that he just wanted to make sure he was safe. So he brought a knife in case they hurt him again and he said he didn't want to hurt anyone, but I told him holding a knife would only cause him to hurt someone. And he started apologizing.”

Kasamatsu opens his eyes, letting out a breath before continuing, “I-I told him that something bad could have happened and he could get in serious trouble. He was still crying so I calmed him down by giving him a hug, thankfully no one really noticed- the knife, the crying or the hug. People are often really distracted, absorbed in their own conversations. He had a class to go to but I told him to calm down and where to walk at the end of the day to avoid bullies. I took the knife, and started to put it in my bag, planning to hide it somewhere in my room where my parents could never find it or throw it out on the way back home.” He frowns, “But I have the worst luck because the vice principal was making his rounds in the halls. So he saw me holding it near those lockers. He took me to his office and he said I could explain myself at detention and that he will get the knife to never be seen again. To not worry. I couldn't believe he actually trusted me enough to think he should cover this up… so that's why I'm here at this detention…”

asamatsu turns to Kise, wondering how the blonde was taking his reasoning for being here.

“Oh god,” Kise puts his hands over his face, sounding completely disgusted. Kasamatsu completely understood. He couldn't put into words the feeling that came upon him when he saw that knife over that young boy's shoulder. Fearing his life so much that he actually felt the need to bring a weapon to a place for education. 

Kasamatsu lets his hand slide from Kise’s shoulder, his blue eyes serious, “At first I thought he was going to kill himself and I was relieved he was only planning to just defend himself. But still I knew using a knife was taking it too far - no one would see his point of view if he ever used it. And as much as I hate all of your buddies I don't think even he would want them dead. He knew that.”

Kise is still in shock. Face not even lifting from his hands.

Kasamatsu wonders if he should put his hand on his shoulder again, maybe to ease Kise’s shock but he decides to just explain further, suddenly feeling the need to blurt out everything he needed to let out. “If I didn't take it from him it definitely would have been worse. He probably would have gotten expelled or charged and taken to a juvenile faculty if he actually used it. Then all of his hard work would have been for nothing. Despite how much I know Yamamoto is a complete prick right now, I'm kind of glad he considers me his ally, or else I would have definitely been suspended.”

Kasamatsu notices Kise moving his head away from his hands and he quietly sighs, “Kasamatsu…. You're amazing.”

“Huh?!” Kasamatsu questions, thinking Kise must be crazy.

Kise is nodding furiously, eyes bright and sparkling,“You are. Like no one would have done that and taken the fall for it.”

The smaller teen reasons, “But I knew Yamamoto liked me and treated me like his undercover sidekick or some shit. If he hated me I don't know if I would…” he trails off towards the end rethinking the entire situation in his mind. 

_Would I not have taken the knife?_

“Really? Cause to me it sounds like you would have taken the knife regardless.” Kise is doing that all knowing smirk once again for the tenth time this day. Kasamatsu is beginning to think this is Kise's trademark expression. 

“Okay… maybe I would. But still it isn't amazing. At all,” Kasamatsu deadpans, not enjoying being complimented. It made him feel strange, as if many people were staring at him like when he needs to present an assignment to a class. He hates this type of feeling.

“You're too nice,” Kise is pouting now and glaring in a way that Kasamatsu can only describe as extremely adorable. Eyes furrowing, but only a little, mouth frowning childishly as though he lost his toy rather than Kasamatsu simply not accepting a compliment. 

“It's called being humble Kise. And I already know that, I'm talking to you now aren't I?” But there is no real bite to his insult, in fact he felt a smile creeping onto his own lips.

“Whatever it is, you're great. I've had a huge crush on you since like, forever. Probably when I first saw you talking to a teacher in the hall,” Kise grins, “you know, you looked so cool and you were proving the teacher wrong while trying to not yell at them for being an idiot! You were all stoic and serious- gwah I was swooning!” Kise curls up and dramatically throws his hand onto his forehead while closing his eyes with a breathy sigh, as though Kasamatsu were some new hot pop star that's trending on Instagram.

Kasamatsu isn't used to being complimented. It made him feel awkward and unsure on what to respond with. For lack of a better word, he doesn't understand what _anyone_ could ever see in him. His brothers probably think he's a reliable older brother, great for helping with homework and to play outside with, his Mom and Dad _have_ to love him. But anyone else he would have no clue on what compliment someone can say about him. 

He isn't beautiful or strong like all the other guys in their grade. Sure, he has blue eyes, like Kise said before but they weren't a _girl's_ blue eyes. They were always overshadowed by his bushy eyebrows that are too thick to be seemed normal compared to everyone's perfectly thin ones. He mumbles and isn't very loud unless he's angry. For him, there is nothing to be complimented on.

So when Kise is saying this he can't help but feel an overwhelming amount of heat pulse through him and making him think of things he shouldn't really be thinking of. He doesn't know if it's Kise's voice or the fact that he was kissing him a few minutes ago, but he can't help but want to be close to Kise, he _needs_ to be. This desire is weird to say the least. _This can't be normal, right?!_

Kasamatsu spluttered out, voice cracking, “W-what?!” 

It doesn't help that Kise gives that extremely good looking smirk, eyes slowly trailing over his startled form.

Kise reassures, seeming innocent, “Aw… no need to be embarrassed. Relax I'm not going to” - “What if I _want_ you to do something?”

Kasamatsu couldn't stop his mouth from blurting out his true feelings. He thought he would regret it but as he stares at Kise’s form, sitting beside him oh so excruciatingly close, he can't help himself. He needs to understand his feelings. There's only one way.

Kise widens his gorgeous sun coloured eyes and gulps, “you-you _want_ me to?” 

Kasamatsu’s face will likely melt from this conversation, “I-I need to know how I feel about….you know…” he isn't sure if he can admit this out loud yet.

Kise thankfully finishes his sentence, “Guys? Are you sure you want to check this through _having sex_?” the blonde is averting his eyes, as though speaking this is not the right form of action right now. Kise’s long fingers are tense, gripping his pant legs like a cat grips onto bed sheets. 

“W-well it's the only way I can really think of. And you-you seem experienced. And after it's done I will know how I feel...” Kasamatsu isn’t very loud in his statements, but he’s certain of his decision. The amount of attraction he’s feeling right now towards Kise needs to be let out of his system. If he doesn’t, who knows how Kasamatsu can function from now on.

“I don't know…” Kise mumbles, eyes sliding away from the piercing stare awaiting an answer.

Kasamatsu grabs Kise's hand and looks directly in his eyes, cheeks slightly pink, “I - I want to do this. Don't worry.”

“You trust me?” Kise squeaks out, voice soft. The blonde appears guilty as he stares into those eyes practically drowning in blue waves thrashing in the sea.

Kasamatsu shakes his head, exasperated by how clueless Kise is. “After what I saw in there and what you just told me while practically crying, yes - yes I do. I think I would have to be heartless not to believe you.”

If Kasamatsu knew that’s all it took for Kise to agree, he would have started with that line. 

He guesses that the both of them need to learn a thing or two about communicating.

...

“So....it was only a camping knife?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That you didn’t realize was sitting in your bag?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I was worried there, Kasamatsu, and I’m glad it was merely a misunderstanding. Just make sure it’s not sitting in your bag once more. And no need to worry. Your Mom doesn’t need to fret over this,” Yamamoto smiles tenderly down at Kasamatsu, as though he wasn’t just totally eating up Kasamatsu’s lies. Kasamatsu refrains the urge from making a snarky comment about how he could be making Kise’s Mom fret about her son right now if Kise’s Mom even knew the true reason why Kise stays after school on Fridays. But he doesn’t. Instead he’s nodding his head and giving the vice-principal a small smile he leaves for teachers that he can’t stand (but obviously can’t ever voice that hatred - he doesn’t want to risk getting a low mark), it always seems to work on them; he doesn’t think it will be any different with Yamamoto. If the old man is blind enough to not realize how good a person Kise is, then he sure as hell is blind enough to be fooled by his small smile.

Kasamatsu’s predictions turn out to be correct. Not a surprise there.

The old man’s hand is on his shoulder, “Have a good weekend, tell your Mother I say hi.”

_No fucking way that’s happening._

He nods again - God this guy really drags on a conversation. 

Kasamatsu finally takes his leave, backpack already strapped tightly onto his back. His uniform shirt is a little sticky from the heat of this badly air conditioned room, so he feels a wave of relief as he walks out. 

He hears the vice principal follow and make his way down the opposite hallway, towards the main office of the building. Kise was released mere minutes before Kasamatsu, Yamamoto finding him where he left him and Kasamatsu had thankfully returned back to his stupid seat by then. The vice-principal did not suspect a thing.

But who would? Kasamatsu is a nerd that excels in math and has a weakness when it comes to Philosophy, while Kise is a popular jock that excels in every sport, and has a weakness for sitting still in class.

Yeah, Kasamatsu wouldn’t think the two of them would talk either.

He turns left like Kise directed him to do before Yamamoto came, and the boy easily spots Kise a few paces down leaning against the wall, biceps fully flexing from holding his open backpack - that really just looks empty or filled with loose single papers - and the other holding his cell, eyes staring at the screen. His head snaps up and his bright smile from before spreads onto his face. Kasamatsu frowns a little, thinking if Kise continues smiling like that all the time his head may hurt from being around him.

He’s not used to peppy people being around him - most of the people who were near him (momentarily) were serious individuals. It’s a drastic change from what Kasamatsu’s accustomed to. 

“Hey!” Kise greets him, voice sounding positive. As Kasamatsu nears the taller teen, he fully realizes what they’re about to do and thinks that there’s no way he could back out of this now. Not that he would. He’s not feeling uncertain - he’s worried that Kise may be the uncertain one, well, it’s only a worst-case scenario. Knowing how he normally is, he’s just worrying over nothing, so he pushes those anxious thoughts from his mind. 

Kasamatsu distracts himself by texting his Mom, he tells her that she doesn’t have to pick him up. She thinks he’s at an after school math club meeting, but he texts her that he’ll just walk home since it may run later.

Kise snickers over his shoulder.

He glares at Kise from over his shoulder as his Mom replies with a simple ‘ok’.

...

Kise has a car. An old used car.

The kids at this school probably think it’s vintage or something. But they must be seriously oblivious to think that Kise is rich - when Kise opens the passenger side’s door Kasamatsu seriously thought the door may fall off, it even wobbles a little.

Kasamatsu slides in despite his better judgement that this car is anything but safe to be driving. But really he can’t be complaining.

It’s only when the two are just sitting in the car for a few seconds that Kasamatsu's brain properly functions.

“We aren’t doing this you know…” Kasamatsu averts his eyes to the back of the car.

“NO!” Kise’s face reddens, eyes practically popping out of their sockets in surprise. 

Kasamatsu stiffens, mind working, he nods as he looks forward at the deserted parking lot in the back of their school. “Oh yeah. Of course. It would be a hindrance…” The mess would be...

“No-no not cause of _that!_ Where is _your_ mind going?! I mean - I don’t want to have this experience cramped up in this car in our school’s parking lot...i-it’s so...so…”

“Stereotypical?” Kasamatsu tries.

“I guess so, but not the word I was” - “Sleazy?”

Kise grins, “Yes! That! you're great with words, Kasamatsu!”

Kasamatsu just shrugs, putting his seatbelt on. Kise continues with his grin, starting up the car and backing out of their parking spot.

...

“My Mom’s still at work, and normally she picks up my sisters at school before coming back, so we have a long while,“ Kise explains as they make their way into Kise’s small home.

The place isn’t shabby, but it’s not as pretty or inviting as Kasamatsu’s house. And really the front of Kasamatsu’s house is normally cluttered with shoes. 

Kise’s home appears sparse and only slightly cluttered in the living area, Kasamatsu spotting a few barbies scattered around the low wooden table that would usually sport a kotatsu. But, it’s quite warm nowadays - proof by Kise’s obvious tank top showing off his beautifully sculpted arms. Kasamatsu isn’t sure how Kise's father looks, but he wonders if Kise’s Mom is drop dead gorgeous also. The blonde has to inherit it from _someone_.

Kasamatsu thought this home just felt a little less lively - the colours not as bright and the place seeming dark without the lights on. 

Kise bends down to take off his shoes and Kasamatsu follows, hands shaking as he fumbles with his double knotted laces. Thankfully Kise doesn’t stare at him and silently judge his feeble attempts and instead turns on the lights. The blonde walks around the wall’s corner, through the living room.

“We only got this place recently, so it isn’t exactly homey - yet,” Kise babbles from around the corner. Kasamatsu stumbles with his bag, realizing he should just leave it at the front of the home. He plops it onto the ground and hurries around the corner to follow the blonde.

“Where did you live before?” Kasamatsu inquires.

Kise smiles from a few paces ahead, already turning on the lights of the kitchen. “Oh, we just stayed in an apartment complex. My mom finally saved up enough for a place like this. My sisters are ecstatic to say the least - the little monsters,” Kise snorts towards the end. 

The blonde opens the fridge, eyes scanning the contents, “hey, would you like anything to eat?”

“No, I’m good,” Kasamatsu shakes his head.

“Oh. Well, I should put away my cereal box!” Kise abruptly closes the fridge and quickly bounds to the other side of the kitchen. He flips open a large cabinet in the tight kitchen. No one could really walk in because the cabinet is now blocking the entryway to the kitchen - Kise zips open his loose backpack, pulling out a familiar looking cereal box. Wait a minute…

Kasamatsu’s mind clicks, “Oh yeah! You were crunching on those before! It sounded so annoying!”

“Hey! It’s not my fault it makes that noise! Plus, how can you hate that beautiful satisfying crunch when you eat?!”

“I can - it’s my fucking opinion, idiot.”

“You know, you don’t seem like the swearing type,” Kise remarks pointedly.

Kasamatsu replies with a frown and a hard look, “Well, you don’t look like the type who talks to a nerd, so I guess we’re both weird. Anyways, why were you eating plain cereal at school?”

“Plain? Fruit loops isn’t plain!” Kise screeches, making Kasamatsu's ears bleed.

“The name is already fucking retarded, it’s lying to you. There’s no fruits in that shit. Just sugar and food colouring really.”

Kise puffs his cheeks, “you're just jealous of my snack privileges during detention.”

“Snack privileges? I bet you just made that shit up right now, oh and I’m not going to detention again, so I won’t be needing any of that.”

“Someone’s being a complete party pooper.”

Kasamatsu facepalms. “You did not just say that out loud to me. God. I’m going to ignore that and remind you that you still haven’t answered my question.”

Kise’s face brightens considerably, and Kasamatsu is once again reminded of how quickly Kise’s emotions can change. His arms motion wildly around him as he speaks, “Oh, yeah! That! Well, I sometimes don’t have time for breakfast in the morning, so I just stuff it in my bag to snack on during class!”

Kasamatsu refrains to comment on the fact that they aren’t supposed to eat during class and instead scolds, “You’re supposed to eat in the morning, breakfast is an important meal!”

“Ha! Are you my mom, Kasamatsu-senpai?” Kise practically giggles into his right hand, his elbow leaning against the cabinet that he stored the fruit loops back in. 

Kasamatsu just grumbles, “Shut up, let’s just get out of here already. If you take one bite out of any food I’m leaving immediately.”

“Awww, so mean…” Kise pouted once more, but that sly grin slips back into place as though it never left in the first place, “but okay!” 

Kise leads Kasamatsu around the corner to a stairway that is carpeted in a faded beige, but the stairway is extremely thin. The house is small though, so it isn't surprising. 

Kise stops at the second door to the right. Opening his room’s door, he announces, “My humble room awaits your arrival.”

He just snorts while walking in, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the cheesy line. 

Kise's room is pretty small, Kasamatsu’s room is much larger in comparison but he feels like the room perfectly encompasses Kise in more ways than one. From the sports uniforms hanging on the hooks on the back of his closet door, to the giant gym bag taking up a large portion of the entryway (Kasamatsu dodged it narrowingly, he never had any great hand eye coordination, Kise reached to help him up in case he fell), to the papers flying around his messy desk and the obvious famous sports players, movie stars and models hanging on the walls. Kasamatsu's wall was barren and a boring brown, Kise's was a bright blue that made everything pop out much more than it normally would, even the old looking wooden furnishings seemed new. 

Kise embarrassingly mutters cheeks flushing a little pink, “Sorry for the mess, wasn't expecting anyone…” He's scrambling as he bends down to pick up haphazard pieces of clothing strewn around his room. Most of them he throws in the laundry basket by his bed, but a couple he throws on his overflowing desk. Kasamatsu tries his best not to judge the mess glaring back at him. He smells the familiar scent of Kise in the room, the scent he's only recently been introduced to. He wonders if it's a combination of the cologne sitting on his dresser plus the sweat from the day, or if this is just how Kise always smells. Like his natural scent. 

He feels kind of sad that he may never find the answer to that question. 

“It's fine, “ Kasamatsu waves off Kise's worry. His own room may be clean but it's the type of person he is, he understands that Kise is merely the opposite. He can't begin to explain how weird it is how different and inexplicably opposite they are from each other, but he finds it a little endearing to discover things he doesn't know. He thinks Kise may feel the same, or at least he hopes so. 

Kise shuffles on his feet a little, eyes sliding to the bed. “So… uh… do you want to…”

Kasamatsu isn't used to a nervous Kise, it's kind of scary to witness now that he realizes it. Much scarier than before when he needed Kise to open up to him. Now it just felt unneeded. _He_ should be the nervous one. 

Kasamatsu is about to move towards the bed, to initiate _something_ when the teen realizes the long mirror standing a few feet away is facing towards the bed. Meaning he would have to _stare_ at himself during all of this. 

Oh no. 

“Er….” Kasamatsu stutters, fingers twiddling as he stares down at his sock covered feet, “Kise…”

“Yes?” Kise sounds incredibly worried, he can hear the tall teen walking closer, hands ready to comfort. “If you you wanna back out you,” -

“No! Again, it's not that you dumbass!” Kasamatsu cuts him off sharply, “I-I was wondering if we can cover the mirror with s-something… I-I don't know… it's embarrassing enough…” He can't help but trail off towards the end, voice wavering against his obvious nerves. He's getting weirded out about the idea of seeing himself during all of this. It would make him even more embarrassed than he already is. 

Kise’s head turns to the tall mirror and he apologizes, “Oh, yeah, sorry, didn’t realize - it was pointed at the bed…” Then he skips out of the room, one minute he’s side by side with Kasamatsu, the next he’s up and left him. Kasamatsu briefly wonders why Kise has left, what is he planning to do about this mirror?

Kise returns with a giant blanket that is pink with butterflies all over it, sporting a sheepish smile. The blanket nearly causes him to trip since it’s trailing on the wood floor. “I’ll just cover it for now, my sister will never know!”

Kasamatsu hopes that will be true - he can’t imagine trying to explain why he covered his mirror with his little sister’s giant blanket.

Kise throws it on, fixing it up until the blanket no longer slid off the corners. “This is Aoi’s blanket she’ll be passed out by the time my Mom brings her back from the daycare.” With that, Kise turns with a fond smile that appears proud that he actually succeeded. Kasamatsu caught himself before snorting at the ridiculous expression Kise is giving him at the moment, he didn’t want to seem rude, he just found it funny.

Kasamatsu finally plops himself on Kise’s surprisingly neat bedspread. The navy blue duvet feels soft to the touch as he pats his hand onto it, signaling for Kise to join him. Kise joins him a second later after giving him that strange look again - the one Kasamatsu is never sure of it’s meaning. His eyes still reflect that look, but Kasamatsu doesn’t pry on what Kise’s thinking right now. Their thighs are side by side right now and Kasamatsu found the light friction pleasant, reminding him of the kiss from before. He wanted that to happen once more - preferably now. And much more, so that he can finally get this over with, he no longer would have to worry about being inexperienced. 

“So have you ever done this before?” Kasamatsu questions, hand absentmindedly playing with the hem of his white uniform shirt.

Kise responds, “Including chicks?”

“No.” Kasamatsu turns to look at Kise to gauge his reaction.

Kise looks away a little, blushing in a way that makes Kasamatsu’s heart speed up far too much to be considered normal. “Well then no. If I were to _you know_ go to any guys at our school, obviously they would find out about how I'm utterly gay. Aomine may not believe any rumors cause he's an idiot and trusts me, but other guys on my teams…. I doubt they would.”

Kasamatsu frowns at the mention of Aomine, “How can you stand it? Being friends with a homophobe when you're gay?!” He didn’t mean to sound so angry, but he really couldn’t rationalize any of this.

“I don't know…. It's not really normal.” Kise avoids his gaze.

Kasamatsu retorts, “What the fuck are you talking about, you do realize there are like probably millions of gay people around the world?”

“Well… here it is weird,” Kise reasons with a tilt of his head, sporting the same blush as before. 

Kasamatsu reluctantly grunts, “Ergh… I guess you're right… but you shouldn't do that to yourself.”

It's quiet for a spare moment and Kasamatsu wonders on how they should start all this, when Kise breaks him from his inner musings.

“What about you?”

“Me?” He raises a questioning brow.

Golden eyes land directly on him, “Why don't you go around telling people you're gay?”

Kasamatsu blanks for a moment, not expecting to be put on the spot, but judging from Kise’s curious expression, he decides to comply. He quietly responds, “For one thing I'm not even sure. Which is why I'm here. And even if I am, gay, or bisexual or whatever, I-I don't have any friends to talk to about it.”

“What about math club?” Kise tilts his head, bright sunny eyes wide.

“Idiot. That was a lie. There is no math club at this idiotic school. I asked Himuro this guy I kind of consider my friend -but barely- and he hates doing math, even though he's good at it, so yeah. That didn't work out,” Kasamatsu explains gruffly, with an annoyed expression.

Kise pouts a little, “Himuro? Oh yeah you mentioned him before, the guy who always looks gloomy. Does he swing our way?”

“You mean _your_ way? Well I don't know, we don't talk very much. We just share a common hatred for assholes like you and your buddies.” Kasamatsu smirks towards the end, eliciting Kise to glare back in offence.

“Ohh...hey! I'm not that bad!”

Kasamatsu flicks Kise’s forehead in frustration, thinking it’s the only way to get the blonde back on track. “Shut up you idiot. Let's stop talking about other people already.”

Kise rubs his forehead with a grimace, “You’re right, I don't like you talking about this Himuro guy or whatever.”

“Well I have to refrain from cringing visibly when you talk about Aomine so you’re not the only one struggling Kise,” he deadpans with a scowl.

Kise is beaming, “Hmmm I guess so. Kasamatsu senpai you're so cute!”

“Uh. Don't call me that.”

“What? But you're cute!”

Kasamatsu seethes, “I said don't” -

Kise pushes Kasamatsu down with a cackle of laughter after the result of Kasamatsu's extremely red and embarrassed expression once Kise is hovering over him, hands placed carefully on either side of Kasamatsu's head.

Kasamatsu pouts a little as he looks away, crossing his arms indignantly. With a quick glance all he gets in return is a giant grin blinding his eyes above him. Kasamatsu frowns.

That look is in Kise's eyes again and Kasamatsu can't stop himself from blurting out as Kise bends over to his lips, “What are you thinking?”

“Huh?”

“I mean in your head. Right now. I can't tell that expression you're wearing, it seems different from when you're smiling and” - 

Kise gives him a chaste peck on Kasamatsu's lips before chuckling, body shuddering against Kasamatsu's since his rib cage is close to his own. Kasamatsu finds this chuckle pleasant and he smiles as he lightly elbows the other boy muttering, “hey, stop laughing you ass…”

Kise giggles, ”S-sorry,” he wipes away a tear that formed from his loud laughs, “it's so adorable that you have no idea though!”

Kasamatsu snaps, “No idea about what?!” He kicks his legs in frustration, glaring up at the blonde still looking at him in that way. In fact he's always been sending these looks during the entire damn detention!

Kise places his head onto the sheets in the crook of Kasamatsu's neck, practically collapsing his giant warm body over his own. It's already pretty stuffy in this room, the added body heat only fuels the heat pooling within his stomach that keeps growing the longer Kise looks at him like that and the smell of the blonde engulfs him. That's all he can smell through his damn nose. Just Kise. Beautiful smelling Kise. An addicting toxic smell that will likely ruin his entire life after this. 

“Wanna know?” Kise mumbles out, near Kasamatsu’s ear. It tickles a little and Kasamatsu shivers. 

He gulps, “Yes. Tell me dammit.”

Kise whispers, “I'm thinking of all the things I want to do… to you. I really want to touch you, like everywhere.” Immediately afterwards Kise strokes Kasamatsu's hair with the utmost affection and care one would give their own kid. Kasamatsu felt his face may explode from the amount of heat that is building up in his small cheeks. His blue eyes get wide in realization.

Kise was giving him a look of _desire _?!__

___He wanted to touch me? B-but I'm so… but it's the same for me as well. Ever since that damn first kiss attack it's all I can even think of, getting near Kise, touching Kise, smelling Kise, seeing Kise smile, or him laugh loudly like he can't even stop. God, I'm definitely in this far too much, I'm the same way. I want to touch Kise too._ _ _

__He doesn't say this out loud, instead he waits until Kise finishes lightly brushing his long fingers into Kasamatsu’s short fine black hairs. When their eyes meet Kasamatsu tries his best to reciprocate that look of desire Kise so expertly expresses, but he is probably doing it unconsciously already - it's just that Kise is actually smart enough to know what desire fucking looks like. He's probably seen it on girls fawning around him all the time._ _

__Kasamatsu shakily reaches up to cup Kise’s cheek, his hand is obviously shaking in nerves and he knows he's blushing an embarrassingly ridiculous amount, but he does it. His fingers brush through Kise's blonde hairs for a mere second, his eyes fluttering close at the feeling when suddenly Kise is bending over and meeting his lips with his own. Hungrily meeting his lips._ _

__Their kisses are frantic and Kasamatsu is unsure on where to place his hands until Kise literally grabs them with a grunt and places his shaking clammy palms on his shoulders. Kasamatsu finds himself trying his best to match Kise in his kissing and soon enough the two have found their rhythm._ _

__Kise bites, teeth grazing at the corner of his lips, and Kasamatsu can't help but flinch and whine in response. This gets Kise pressing over him with such a great force Kasamatsu begins thinking his lips are already swollen. The blonde’s hands grab his hips, fingers digging into them harshly as his tongue flicks against Kasamatsu’s teeth._ _

__Kasamatsu squirms under him a little, hips jerking when his crotch bumps into Kise's own, and he then realizes that Kise is definitely hard right now, and judging how heated he himself is feeling and the fact his pants are beginning to feel tight, he's likely in a similar predicament._ _

__Kasamatsu opens his reddening lips in reaction to the hardness roughly pushing against his own hard on. Kasamatsu elicits a groan of content when Kise's tongue expertly invades his mouth. His head rolls back in pleasure and his fingers clench into the fabric of Kise's thin muscle shirt._ _

__The blonde seems to be a genius at kissing, not that Kasamatsu would ever admit that out loud, but the raven haired boy finds himself gasping for breath as Kise trails kisses, sloppy and wet against his neck. Panting, Kasamatsu watches as Kise practically licks down to his collarbone, then unbuttons his shirt’s collar. Kasamatsu feels those calloused hand tickling his skin again and he tries to regain his composure and breath._ _

__His excited cock doesn't seem to be going down anytime soon no matter how many breaths of air he gulps in. His chest heaving, Kasamatsu suddenly arches his back when Kise brushes his hand against a rose budded perked nipple._ _

__“Ah!” His hands grab at Kise’s head unconsciously, fingers tightly curling into the soft blonde tresses without thinking about the fact he just pressed Kise’s face against his chest harshly, “K-kise!”_ _

__Kasamatsu hides his face in his hands, feeling extremely embarrassed by what he just whined out loud, he feels Kise's stare on him and he wonders how disgusted the blonde must be feeling, before that pleasure shoots up into his back once more and he’s panting and arching from the lips expertly licking around that exposed nipple. Kasamatsu stutters out, voice breathless and face horrified, “w-what are you” -_ _

__Kise meets his gaze and roughly bites into the swollen bud, Kasamatsu lets out a loud moan and immediately afterwards he covers his mouth in complete embarrassment from his reaction._ _

__The blonde let's go of the nipple, teeth grazing harshly before spitting out, “stop covering your mouth.” Before Kasamatsu can object one arm is gripping onto his hand, pulling it away from his mouth and the other is pinching his sensitive nipple. Kasamatsu’s hips bump against Kise's, feeling that familiar hardness against his own causes him to groan in pleasure. Back still arching, Kise clashes their lips together once more mumbling in between kisses, “I want….to hear you...when I touch you everywhere… “_ _

__The blonde is fervent in his kissing so much so that Kasamatsu begins forgetting where he is lying and his mind begins getting a little fuzzy in this beautiful bliss. With his body tremoring and lips swollen and mouth completely and utterly ravished, teeth clashing against his own tongue. Kise sucks it in roughly and elicits a loud whine in the process that gets Kise to growl out a low groan. Kasamatsu’s painful erection begins growing even harder than it already is._ _

__It's with this fuzzy mind when Kise tenderly lifts his hips up and grazes their erections against each other once, that Kasamatsu breaks from the kiss head rolling back and hands clenching hard onto Kise's shirt. Kise is breathing heavily also, but not as much as the older Kasamatsu, who only recently started kissing today. Kise’s golden eyes are practically glowing in arousal, like a predatory gleam or something, before he does the same action again but a lot harsher._ _

__Their erections brushing even with their clothing in between them cause a wave of pleasure to come over Kasamatsu, he can't even form coherent words anymore, “K-kise.” Is all he can whimper out and Kise is back to mashing their lips together while grinding over Kasamatsu in an excruciatingly forceful way that leaves Kasamatsu squirming for air so that he can do more than grunt out in between kisses._ _

__Kise is attacking his neck again, nibbling against the soft skin and Kasamatsu doesn't even grunt in disapproval, thinking he could care less about hickeys right now when all he can feel is this overwhelming heat washing over him. Sweat rolls down his forehead and his arms shake as his hands fist the back of Kise's muscle shirt tightly. His erection feels painfully good with every grind and brush Kise is making against it, Kise shallowly thrusts against Kasamatsu’s erection when his hips lift to meet the thrust and Kasamatsu then realizes that he's likely about to come in any second._ _

__The heat pooling at his dick is no joke and he's already shuddering, but Kise is busy on his neck and likely is unaware of this at all, busy licking near his collarbone, teeth trailing against bone._ _

__Kasamatsu tries to form coherent sounds but all that comes out is a light moan and a sad whine. He tries closing his legs, but Kise's body is in the way and that only seems to encourage the blonde who grips onto them, long fingers easily wrapping them around his own waist before continuing at his work. Kise is humming levelly, not panting in the slightest as much as Kasamatsu is._ _

__Another low thrust has Kasamatsu seeing white while he closes his eyes, struggling to keep himself together. He whines out, “K-kise I'm gonna” -_ _

__His body shakes when Kise thrusts against him once more, already into the action and far too late to stop anything. Kasamatsu’s toes curl and his body tremors with the tightening of his fingers building into the fabric of Kise's shirt as he jerks into the thrust, dick spilling out cum into his boxers. He moans out, “K-kise,” with a loud shuddering breath before, hands tightening, he collapses back against the sheets all while Kise’s face hovers over his partly exposed chest._ _

__Dread comes to him full force as he feels the uncomfortable wetness in his boxers, and he wishes he could just be whisked away from this moment and taken off of this planet because he came after a couple of thrusts from the completely unfazed Kise. The heat adorning his cheeks and body still cling to him like a second glove and he curls into himself, shoving Kise off of him in the process. The blonde nearly falls off the small bed and Kasamatsu hides his face in his hands, legs curling up into a fetal position._ _

___He's going to be pissed, and angry, and disappointed! Or maybe he'll laugh at me because I'm a fucking idiot who can't last long - was that even more than three minutes?! God I can't stay here I need to leave_ Kasamatsu anxiously thinks and he doesn't notice the bed dipping behind him or the hands carefully turning him around to face the blonde. _ _

__All he hears is a tentative, “Kasamatsu?” Delicate hands are pulling his own away from his face, and his face is boiling still from the embarrassment of not lasting long. He blearily looks up, blue eyes wide in fear and Kise is surprisingly not angry, instead his face is etched in worry, lines appearing in his forehead._ _

__He whispers, “are you okay?”_ _

__Kasamatsu shakes his head, feeling like tears are about to spill onto his face if he is asked anything more. He forces out, “I-I didn't - no - I-I’m sorry…” he looks away, not stopping the tears from spilling from his reddening eyes, “I didn't last long…” He helplessly begins rubbing his closed eyes, hoping somehow these ridiculous tears will stop falling from his eyes. He can't believe how weak he is._ _

__Kise entwines Kasamatsu's clammy shaking hands into his own strong fingers, holding his hands tightly. The blonde looks him dead in the eyes and softly reassures, “it's not your fault, I went too fast, and I didn't listen to your warning,” Kise appears guilty his face contorting into a pained expression, “I think I hurt you and if you don't want to” -_ _

__Kasamatsu roughly let's go of Kise's hands, tears now forgotten, and abruptly running dry. He grips onto that stupid muscle shirt, eyebrows furrowing, “No! You didn't hurt me at all!”_ _

__Kise let's out a sigh in relief, shoulders hunching, “Thank god…” He pulls the smaller teen into a hug, chin nuzzling against Kasamatsu's spiky hairs. Kasamatsu shifts to sit on Kise's lap but he then notices the fabric tenting on Kise's crotch. He stiffens a little at the sight, deciding to stay where he is, and slowly relaxes his shuddering body into Kise's cozy chest. Kise nuzzles for a few seconds longer, before slipping away and smiling brightly, “I'll be right back, I just gotta take care of this!”_ _

__Kasamatsu doesn't think he's ever seen a guy smile so brightly over jacking off in the bathroom, but he just nods robotically, cheeks still feeling warm even after the furnace known as Kise has left him._ _

__He tries his best to not think of Kise jacking himself off on the toilet in the next room because he doesn't want to become more embarrassed than he already is, or aroused - or maybe both. Kasamatsu takes a few even breaths, hearing the water running in the next room, is that the bathtub or the tap? He wonders if Kise is doing this just to make sure Kasamatsu won't hear anything, he silently thanks the blonde for thinking properly enough so that Kasamatsu doesn't have to feel anymore awkward than he already does with cold semen sitting in his boxers._ _

__His heart calms down and he begins feeling a pleasant afterbuzz that he wonders if this normally comes with having near sex with a guy. He thinks he must be into guys, there's no other way to explain this attraction he has, he's never felt the need to mash lips and get as close as possible with any girls in his grade, or any girl period. Kasamatsu may hate detention but if he didn't end up going to this who knows when he would have this crisis and would the person he was with be as nice as Kise is about it? Or as patient? No other guy would act that calm in this situation except Kise, he was just that good of a person, at least when he's not among his hooligan friends Kasamatsu thought bitterly._ _

__He sometimes forgets that Kise is the most popular guy at school, when he's giggling and smiling down at him, acting like any normal teen would. He forgets that back when Monday rolls around everything will go back to normal._ _

__He forces himself to realize this, that this is not a reality that can possibly continue. To enjoy this little heaven while it lasts. So that's what he does. Him and Kise play some video games, eat a little, and then Kasamatsu walks home, feet moving on autopilot as he contemplates whether or not to pretend this ever happened on Monday._ _

__Obviously he will pretend it never happened - it wasn't reality, right? So what would be the point on dwelling on it?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will likely be the final one, and really short, just an extra or a wrap up. but i may do a fourth showing kise's point of view from he start because i think it would be interesting but i'm still unsure. i apologize if my writing wasn't great in the heated scene - i'm still new to this and learning :) 
> 
> this was originally supposed to be a simple oneshot but i thought it turned out a little long, so i made it into a three part kinda thing


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu eats his lunch on a boring Monday day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this little 3 chapter fic has ended! hope you enjoyed ;)

“You’re right, this place does smell.” 

Kasamatsu bangs his head against the wall, his head awkwardly jutting upwards and eyes registering that Kise Ryouta is standing a foot away from him. Wrinkling his nose just like he sounded he was doing. While idiotically analyzing this stairwell as though he’s never seen it before. Which he likely hasn't - this was Kasamatsu's easy escape route at the end of the day.

Why was Kasamatsu so startled for Kise to be standing here? 

It’s been two weeks since that strange encounter they had at detention. Simply put it, Kasamatsu over the last weekend had decided that it simply was stupid for him to think Kise would show up in his five foot radius any time soon - he barely even got a glance of him despite he was the most popular guy at this school. He supposed he simply stopped hanging out with those idiots - or maybe fled to another school because he hated Kasamatsu so much. But he saw Kise in the corner of his eye one day, walking opposite directions in the crowded hall.

It was hard to miss that obnoxiously obvious bright blonde hair. 

Kasamatsu is gaping - mouth opening and closing in utter shock. 

He’s rubbing his head, unconsciously ignoring the pain coming onto it, his back against the wall underneath the stairs leading up to the second floor of the school. The air is cold, seeping through the glass doors a few feet away.

Kasamatsu demands, “Kise! What are” - Kise claps his hands over Kasamatsu’s mouth while crashing down to the ground, almost desperate to quiet Kasamatsu’s statement. Kasamatsu struggles immediately, eyes narrowing.

Kise hisses, “Shhh whisper, do you want us to be found?” 

Kise finally lets go of Kasamatsu’s mouth and he rolls his eyes at the blonde. “Hmph. You’re lucky this spot actually dodges cameras right now. Or unlucky because I can pummel you for scaring the shit outta me.”

“Aww, it wasn’t that bad.” 

Kasamatsu looks unamused.

Kise ungracefully maneuvers himself beside Kasamatsu, plopping his ass right beside the shorter teen. “I can ignore the smell!” his face is peering up at the bottom of the stairs overhead, nose betraying how disgusted he was by the smell, he forces out, smile far too stretched, “This can be good!

Kasamatsu glares, facing turning in annoyance to Kise, “what the fuck are you” -

Kise kisses him, a short kiss that left Kasamatsu’s cheeks heated and heart pounding - completely abandoning his pride. This was so freaking embarrassing. Why does Kise do this? Act so bright and nice - and just so wonderful to him? 

Kasamatsu then questioned why he was bothering with Kise at all either. 

He then realized they both had the same answer to that. He was an idiot to not realize it. ”What was that f-for?!” Kasamatsu yelps out, after staring into those golden eyes for far, far, far too long.

“It’s a good way to shut you up for one. And two, you looked really cute and I haven't seen or talked with you since our little detention.” Kise is grinning down proudly at him, as though he’s the one with the upper hand. His grin was so freaking annoying.

Kasamatsu scrutinizes him with a serious squint, “You do realize that’s three points, dumbass.”

“Wah! You’re so mean! At least admit you missed me and my beautiful face!”

“Your face is shit,” Kasamatsu grumbles and stuffs food into his mouth in hopes of drowning out his heart that keeps beating excruciatingly fast. Totally giving him away. God, Kise is definitely seeing right through him.

Surprisingly Kise doesn’t give a snarky reply and instead rests his head softly onto his shoulder, sighing out, “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner…” his breath tickles Kasamatsu’s neck, “I’ve missed you a lot…”

Kasamatsu shifts uncomfortably, “God, just shut up and eat some food. You probably haven’t eaten any breakfast have you?” He raises an eyebrow in silent question.

“You’re not mad?” Kise sounds extremely hopeless and nervous. Kasamatsu doesn't like the familiar sound of it.

“Why the fuck would I be?” Kasamatsu shrugs, he shoves an onigiri into Kise’s face, “shut your mouth and eat this already.”

Kise doesn’t wipe his bright smile off his face the entire time they spend lunch together. Kasamatsu pretends as though he’s not dying to kiss Kise already. And when they do finally kiss (fucking properly this time, thank you very much), Kasamatsu thinks being with Kise may likely be a pain the ass - with his obnoxious statements, annoyingly smug smiles, flirtatious eyes, and painfully handsome well, everything - but it will be hella worth it in the long run.

And maybe just ,maybe, one day Kise and him will be able to walk the halls proudly, together and laughing, maybe even hand in hand. Not hiding in stairwells to eat lunch or quickly say goodbye after school before leaving separately. Maybe Kise’s family welcomes Kasamatsu with open arms, Kise’s little sisters crawling all over Kasamatsu, and Kise makes his own appearances at the Kasamatsu home, earning the unconditional acceptance of Kasamatsu’s little brothers, despite his annoyance. Himuro would regularly talk with Kise, joke around with him and take turns teasing Kasamatsu. There would be no need to hide or feel worried about strange looks - or their vast differences. 

But that would take time. And Kasamatsu wouldn’t mind working at it - even if none of it works out perfectly.

Because let's face it, the good and the bad are inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i had to bring it back to the name of the story! ;)
> 
> i know this was short - but really this was a little extra to tie the loose ends, and give it an open end.
> 
> this was a great experience! I'm glad I finished this little story that was supposed to just be a simple oneshot! thanks for every comment, hit and kudos and just for actually reading this! :D hope you enjoyed and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
